Querido fantasma
by dangelsem
Summary: Los alumnos de Casper High salen de paseo..., y, justo antes de subir al autobùs de regreso, Danny se siente observado... ¿quiénes lo estarán viendo?, ¿qué querran?, ¿por qué se oye una macabra canción?


Querido fantasma…

Introducción

Contiene personajes que no son originalmente parte de la serie "Danny Phantom"

Está escrito con muchas 'abreviaturas' o 'contracciones' comúnmente usadas en conversaciones por internet, espero que le entiendan.

La fuente original es Tw Cen MT a 13 pts. color lavanda

Comenten, por favor ;D

******Fic hecho por: Sem Fenton******

1

: -Shh!, ahí están, no muy lejos de aquí..

Ali: -Los veo.. nos haré invisibles…

: -Tonto!, nos descubrirá… vámonos!

Ali: -Como tú digas…

(Una ráfaga rodea a ambos seres y desaparecen justo antes de que el par de amigos pasen cerca del arbusto)

Tucker: -Lo ves? No hay nada!

Danny: -Estoy seguro que oí a alguien…

Tucker: -Si había "alguien", ya se fue, no crees?

Danny: -Sí, pero es extraño…

Tucker: -Claro que no lo es!, estamos en un parque, la gente viene y se va!!!

(El comentario de su amigo, logró sacarlo de los pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Aunque lo que Tucker decía era obvio… Danny avanzó hacia delante, apenas alcanzando al grupo de su clase, y miró hacia atrás… como tratándo de convencerse de que no había nadie…)

(…)

(Afuera del autobús)

Profa Teslaff: -…Foley…

Tucker: -Aquí!

Profa Teslaff: -Nunca dije que me contestaran, sólo suban!!! … Fenton… FENTON!!!

(Danny miraba hacia los árboles, como que siguiendo con la mirada a un par de sombras…)

Profa Teslaff: -DIJE: FENTON!!!!!!!! AL AUTOBÚS! AHORA!!!!!!!

Danny: -Q? (danny voltea a ver) uy!, si ya voy!

(y sube corriendo)

(...)

(una vez en movimiento…)

Tucker (con una sorisita picarezca): -A quién buscabas?

Danny: -… a… a… espera! No caeré en tu juego de nuevo…

Tucker: -Vamos!, confiesa!, quién es?

Danny: -Que no buscaba a ninguna chica!!!

Tucker: -Oh claro, como el señor ya tiene novia no hay que decirle nada al amigo…

Danny: -Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO es mi novia!!!, además… ni siquiera sé de quién estás hablando… hay 273 chicas en nuestra escuela. Podrías ser más explícito!?!

Tucker: -272. Ayer se fue una. Recuerdas?

(Danny se deja caer sobre el asiento)

Danny: -Ahh, si… gracias por recordármelo…

Tucker: -Lo siento…

Danny: -Ya q...

2

Danny: -Como que el recorrido ya duró mucho, no lo crees?

Tucker: -Ehmmm, sólo han pasado 15 minutos…

Danny: -Seguro?, wow, el tiempo pasa más lento cuando no tienes a tu hermana tras tus huesos…

Tucker: -Jajaja

(Metros atrás… entre los arbustos)

Ali: -Los seguimos?

: -No es necesario. Sé a dónde van…

Ali: -Y cuándo vamos?

: -Quién da las órdenes aquí!?!

Ali: -T… tú…

: -Entonces no más preguntas inútiles!

(Ali sólo calló por temor a que "algo" le pudiera pasar…)

(…)

(Llegando a Casper High…)

(Todos los estudiantes bajan somnolientos)

Lancer: -Vaya, regresamos antes de lo planeado!

(Los estudiantes empezaron a celebrar…)

Lancer: -Hay q aprovechar este tiempo!, al salón!

(…pero no por mucho…)

(En el salón)

Lancer: -Una parte se quedará aquí repasando matemáticas y biología, pero la otra mitad saldrá al patio…

Teslaff: -A entrenar!!!

Danny: -Ni a cuál irle… (y se escondía bajo el pupitre)

Tucker: -Oye, ahora sería bueno tener un fantasma cerca…

Danny: -Sí.. oye!, no!!

Tucker: -No me refería a ti, tienes un termo con fantasmas en tu casillero, cierto?

Danny: -Ehrrr, sí…

Tucker: -Entonces?

Danny: -No!, eso no está bien… aunque.. a quién le importa! Jazz no está aquí para regañarme!

Tucker: -Ok!

Danny: -Puedo ir al baño?

(…)

(Al poco rato, apareció una rata fantasma al lado de Lancer)

Lancer: -Buen trabajo Fenton. Guarde su disfraz para halloween…

(Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta)

(Danny entra fingiendo miedo de los espectros liberados)

Danny: -Ah!!!!! Fantasmas!, fantasmas!!!!!

Lancer: -Oh-oh…

(La rata fantasma abrió el hocico y…)

Lancer: -AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANTASMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANTASMAS!!!!!!!!

(Y todos salen corriendo)

(Pero de pronto, un débil canto se oye desde adentro de la escuela…)

: -_Salí desde la más profunda oscuridad, _

_El amanecer no es amenaza para mi_

_No me olvidarás…_

_No de nuevo…_

_Si intentaras huír…_

_No tendrías a dónde ir…_

_Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo…_

_A ti… _

(El canto hipnotizador es interrumpido por un grito de dolor)

Tucker: -Creo que hay alguien más ahí…

Danny: -Cla… claro, fantasmas… jeje

Tucker: -Es en serio… y está en peligro… o eso hace pensar el grito…

Danny: -Gulp…

3

Lancer: -Vayan a casa chicos!!!

(Y sin pensarlo dos veces, todo mundo se desaparece, literalmente)

(En la casa de Tucker)

Tucker: -Yo creía que los fantasmas… no asesinaban…

Danny: -No lo hacen… bueno, quizás algunos si, pero… no los que liberé…

Tucker: -Y tus padres ya fueron a ver que pasó?

Danny: -Desde hace horas. En cuanto mencioné la palabra "fantasma", papá salió corriendo…

Tucker: -Y qué te dijeron?

Danny: -Primero que llevara un termo conmigo… DIARIO…

Tucker: -Ves? Te digo!

Danny: ¬_¬ -Como digas… pero en fin, los únicos fantasmas que atraparon fueron los que yo liberé. Pero no encontraron a ninguna niña ni nada…

Tucker: -Oh!

Danny: -Bueno, ya van a ser las 10, será mejor que me vaya a casa

Tucker: -De acuerdo… hasta luego

(Estaba oscuro. La calle llena de luces de carros. Él era el único que iba a pie… Sentía las miradas de los automovilistas… mientras el frío de la noche lo congelaba hasta los huesos…)

Danny: -No Danny, cálmate. Tan sólo unas cuantas casas más y ya. No hay necesidad de llamar a los padres… tampoco de volar… brrr

(Comienza a llover)

Danny: -Genial!, lo que me faltaba!!

(Y se refugia bajo un pequeño techo, esperando que se calmara un poco la lluvia…)

(Pero la calle comienza a llenarse de niebla y una sombra parece acercársele…)

(Danny teme…)

: -…Danny…

Danny: o_o

: -No pude terminar mi canción… lástima…

Danny: -E… eras tú?

: -Claro q era yo!

Danny: -Me alegra que estés bien… que pasó? Por qué el grito?

(La sombra se acercaba más)

: -Ah, no fue nada, sólo fue una… pequeña cortada… nada más…

Danny: -Debió dolerte mucho… pero… estás bien?

Ali: -Déjala en paz, niño!

: -Déjalo tranquilo!

Danny: ¿?

Ali: -Pero… …

: -Silencio!!

(Pasa un carro y empapa a Danny)

Danny: -Ugh!!

: -Mejor vete a casa… no quisiera que algo te pasara, Daniel…

Danny: -Eh… ok, la lluvia ya se calmó… Pero… creo q no te conozco… Soy Danny, Daniel, bueno, ya lo sabes… (le extendió la mano)

: -Sí… bueno, mucho gusto…

(No correspondió al saludo)

Danny: -Ehm… la mano… no saludas…?

: -Este…

(se tapa la mano…)

:…así no. Bueno… Ali… q hago…?

Ali: -Haz lo que él hizo y estrecha la mano…

: -Ehmm, ya sé, pero…

Ali: -Uh-uh…

: -Ufff, bueno…

(estrechan las manos rápidamente)

(Danny sintió una mano fría a comparación de la suya, tibia… ahora humedecida por algo…)

: -Me tengo que ir… adiós!

Danny: -Espera!,. cómo te llamas!?!

: -Eso no importa!, luego nos conoceremos!

(y desaparece entre las sombras de la calle)

4

Danny: -Bueno…

(Caminó en dirección hacia su casa con las manos en la bolsa del pantalón… cosa incómoda pues lo que sea que ella traía en las manos, se lo había embarrado…)

(Llegó a casa en menos de 5 minutos, aunque a él se le hicieron horas…)

Maddie: -Danny! al fin llegas! Nos tenías muy preocupados cariño!

Danny: -Je, esque llovió fuerte y ps… a---a—achú! Esto es lo que quería evitar…

Maddie: -Es una noche fría. Ya lo sabes, estamos por entrar en invierno. Ve a lavarte las manos y luego vienes a cenar

Danny: -Si mamá…

(Danny va al baño y abre la llave del agua caliente… y luego la fría… por fin, algo tibio… toma la barra de jabón y concentra sus pensamientos en la cena… tiene hambre…)

(Cuando deja la barra de jabón, nota que se había teñido de un leve color rojizo…)

(Se espanta y enjuaga su mano lo más rápido que puede. La examina, luego la otra y… nada)

(Ni una sola cortada, nada en absoluto…)

Danny: -Eso era… sangre? (toma la barra de jabón de nuevo, la examina y lo comprueba) Uyyyy, pero de dónde?

(recuerda el saludo…)

Danny: -wa!

(y tira la barra)

Jack: -Estás bien?

(se oye un silencio, a excepción del caer del agua)

Danny: -Q?, oh si!, claro, claro, ahora voy…

(Recoge el jabón del piso, lo enjuaga y lo deja en su lugar. Enjuaga sus manos y cara. Toma la toalla y se seca. Luego sale del baño y se dirige a la cocina. Dispuesto a cenar para luego irse a dormir)

5

(Ella vigilaba la casa de los Fenton desde afuera… y en cuanto se apagó la luz de la habitación de Danny, ella miró hacia arriba, hacia esa ventana…)

: -Que tengas dulces sueños, Danny…

Ali: -"dulces sueños"?, con el susto que le diste?

: -Lo que yo haga no te debe importar, es mi vida…

Ali: -Si sigues así, ya no lo será

: -No importa… porque nada tiene sentido…

Ali: -Y si nada tiene sentido, dime como por qué me trajiste hasta acá!?

: -Yo no te traje, tú viniste por tu cuenta, recuerdas?

Ali: -Sin comentarios, sabes que fueron órdenes, tengo que cuidarte

: -Ja!, como si me importara!

Ali: -Por favor, no empieces de nuevo…

: -Bah, no aguantas nada, fantasma

Ali: -Dame esa mano, ya!

: -Desde cuándo te hago caso?

(Ali sólo tomó su brazo y lo envolvió en una venda)

Ali: -Desde nunca, pero esto es por tu bien

(ella sólo apartó su brazo rápidamente, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor…)

Ali: -Pero no te lo quites…

(Ella no respondió, sólo caminó junto a Ali)

(…)

6

(Al día siguuiente)

Danny: -Wa!, se me hace tarde!, bye mamá, adiós papá!!

(Y baja corriendo, toma una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y saca un yogurt del refri y sale a toda prisa por la puerta)

Danny: -Vaya q me debo de acostumbrar a la vida sin Jazz!, ella me levantaba!, XD!

(En cuanto sale de su casa, se encuentra con la niña frente a su puerta)

: -Por qué tan tarde?

Danny: -Ah!!!, me espantaste!

: -Ah, eso. Bueno, corre, se hace tarde

(Danny, aún confundido, se apresura a llegar a la escuela)

(Por más que buscó y buscó, no vio a la niña en la escuela durante las clases… fue como si hubiera desaparecido justo en la entrada…)

(…)

(A la salida…)

(Danny no dejaba de mirar atrás… buscaba a alguien, la buscaba a ella… tenía muchas cosas que preguntar…)

Tucker: -Oye, estás bien?

(Danny no respondió…)

Sam: -Ho-o-ola!?!

Danny: -Q?, uh, si, estoy bien chicos…

Sam: -Seguro?, dinos qué te sucede

Danny: -Lo haría si lo supiera, pero…

(La misteriosa chica se aparece frente a ellos)

: -Hola!

(Los 3 gritan)

Tucker: -Quién eres?

(Ella ignoró la pregunta)

: -Ven Danny, te quiero presentar a…

(Tucker y Sam sólo miraban la escena: Danny siendo jalado del brazo, por aquella chica, quien tenía una venda en la muñeca…)

: -Y bien, vas a venir o q?

Danny: -E…. es… este… bu… bueno, esqu…

Sam: -Lo siento. Tiene planes, cierto Danny? ò_ó

Tucker (en voz baja): -Creo que no es un buen momento para sentir celos, Sam…

(Ella suelta repentinamente a Danny)

: -Ella es tu novia?

Danny: -Q!, y… yo… uh… eh…

: -Bueno, descuida Sam, no le voy a presentar a ninguna chica. Como te dijo Tucker, no hay xq sentir celos…

Sam y Tucker: -Cómo sabes quienes somos!?!

: -Por q todos hacen preguntas tan estúpidas!?, ven Danny…

(Danny la sigue)

Sam: -Grrr….

Tucker: -Sam, reacciona!, ya no son novios! Xq t pones así?

Sam: -pero… e.. él!!! (y señala a Danny camiando)

Tucker: -Vamos!, no fue su culpa. Tenías q ir y terminar con él justo un mes después?!, no quieras alejarlo del mundo!

Sam: -Tucker!, basta!, tuve mis razones!

7

Tucker: -Claro, una excusa para todo. Bueno…

(Regresan platicando Danny y ella)

: -Lo ven?, aquí está. Sano y salvo. Ningún fantasma lo atacó, ningún cazafantasmas lo atrapó…

Sam: -Bien!, ya entendimos!, gra-cias

: -Cálmate Sam

Sam: -Calmarme!!! Por qué me dices eso!!!!!!

Tucker: -Sam…

(y señaló con la mirada lo q ahora sucedía: Danny al lado de la chica, mirando desconcertado, ella estaba de pie, seria… y Sam… muerta de celos…)

Danny: -Ehr…

: -Creo q será mejor q se den prisa… o se perderán la película…

Danny: -Cierto, bueno. Nos vemos, luego me explicas lo q te pregunté xfas

: -Je, ok… (y se despide con un ademán)

(Danny, Sam y Tucker van al cine…)

(Cerrado)

Sam: -…Cerrado!!!???!!!

Danny: -Según el cartel, cerraron como medida de prevención por los ataques fantasmas de… jeje ayer…

Sam: -Liberaron fantasmas!?!

Tucker: -Oh-oh…

Danny: -Por favor, necesitábamos salir!, esa visita al zoológico fue realmente aburrida! DX

Sam: -Oh, y con qué te refieres a aburrida?, alguna salida sin ver a Paulina!?

Danny: -Qué!

Tucker: -Sam…

8

Danny (tratando de calmarse): -Sabes bien que ustedes, las chicas, tuvieron el día libre ayer mientras nosotros sufríamos de aburrimiento extremo…

Tucker (pensando): Bien, por lo menos alguien no perdió el control…

(Unos segundos de silencio después..)

Sam: -Yo… lo siento Danny, no… no quise decirte eso, es que…

Tucker: -Celos?

Sam: -no!, y ya deja de repetirlo!

Danny: -Bueno, ya olviden eso, qué les parece si vamos a Nasty Burguer?, yo invito!

Tucker: -Sí hermano!

(e inician una carrera)

(Sam se detiene)

Sam (tímidamente): -Y… por qué no llevamos a tu nueva amiga…?

(ambos se le quedan viendo mientras frenaban)

Sam: -Eh… digo, para conocerla nosotros también… si es tu amiga, también es nuestra amiga, no?...

Tucker: -Sería una buena idea!

Danny: -NO!

Sam y Tucker: -q!?!

Danny: -Di.. digo, eh… no es lo que piensan, es que… ella… salió… va a regresar hasta tarde…

Tucker: -Y… tú cómo lo sabes?

Danny: -Me lo dijo…

Sam (no muy convencida): -Te creemos… entonces… vamos solamente nosotros tres… como siempre ha sido…?

9

Danny: -Digo la verdad! Lo juro!

Sam (de espaldas): -Dije q te creemos… (voltea a ver y le sonríe. Cosa q casi dejaba de suceder desde hace un mes…)

(Danny suspiró y fue con sus amigos)

(…)

(Sam, regresando a casa, lo primero que hizo fue subir corriendo a su habitación…)

Sam (recargada en su puerta, una vez adentro): -Por qué a mi!!!??!!!

(se deja caer)

Sam: -_Algún día…_

… _mío de nuevo serás…_

_La oscuridad no me hará algún mal,_

_La luz no me condenará_

_Sólo tu amor tendré…_

_Para mi y nadie más…_

_No me olvidarás…_

_Nunca más_

_He estado esperando mucho tiempo…_

_Por ti…_

(Sam entonaba la misma canción que la niña… un verso distinto… pero era la canción que escuchó… el mes anterior…)

Sam: -Dime por qué no te logro olvidar! (golpea la pared) tú estás mucho mejor sin mi… pero… te necesito… Danny… (pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos…)

(Sam cerró los ojos y se concentro en los ojos azules de Danny, los ojos en los que tiempo atrás, encontraba consuelo, pero ahora ya ni se atrevía a mirar…)

(…por qué estaba tan mal?, Sam lo lastimó a él, las cosas no deberían ser así… o si?)

10

(Al día siguiente…)

(Sam apenas y salió de su casa, pues no quería que la vieran con los ojos rojos. Había llorado toda la noche…)

(Cuando se encontró a Tucker a Danny conversando con la chica…)

(… Danny notó la mirada de odio de Sam hacia la nueva amiga… así que le dijo a Tucker que mejor se fueran, por lo menos en lo que él platicaban con Sam)

(Danny se le acercó a Sam)

Sam (mientrras Danny iba hacia ella): -No… no vengas…

Danny: -Oye… mmm, no es por nada, pero… por qué te cae tan mal?, no es mala. Bueno, tiene un fantasma como amigo, pero tampoco nos ha hecho daño alguno… qué te pasa? (con tono comprensivo)

Sam (pensando): No confío en ella… siento que la conozco, pero… no sé de donde y… según lo que recuerdo, ella es… … bueno, algo planea…

(Pero no dijo nada)

Danny: -¿No quieres hablar?

(Sam hizo un gesto de queja)

Danny: -¿Enferma?

(Sam no tuvo más opción que mentir diciendo que "sí", asintiendo con la cabeza…)

Danny: -Que mal… Bueno… ¿te cae bien la nueva?

(Sam mintió de nuevo con un silencioso "sí")

Danny: -¡Me alegra! =)

(La abraza, como amigos)

(Y caminan, alcanzando a los otros 2)

11

(Llegando con Tucker)

Danny: -Y bien, se presentan ustedes o las presentamos nosotros?

(Sam mira a Danny)

Danny: -Está bien. Sam, ella va en otra escuela y se acaba de mudar a Amity Park… y.. ahmm, no soy bueno para estas presentaciones… jeje

: -Está bien, no te preocupes, digo, por mi parte no hay problema

Sam (con voz débil): -Sí.. ok…

Tucker: -Enferma?

(Sam mintió de nuevo)

(…)

(Se oyen gritos a lo lejos)

(La nueva amiga corre a ver qué pasaba… y Danny va tras ella)

Tucker: -No vienes?

(Sam no le responde y se queda mientras Tucker va por el termo, por si acaso…)

(Llegan y ven Ali, otro fantasma y a varios habitantes de Amity Park gritando)

: -Danny, vete!

Danny: -Por qué?!!

(le señala donde se estaban peleando Ali y Evy)

Tucker (llegando): -Esa es la amenaza?

Danny (como si nada): -Sip

(preocupada): -Váyanse!

(Pero no le hacen caso)

(Evy ve a la niña y desciende hacia ella)

Evy: -Hola, no te preocupes, pronto acabaré con tu amiguito. Esto será realmente fácil! WAJAJAJA

: -Qué es lo que quieres ahora!!!

Evy: -Destruir, ya sabes…

(Ve a Danny y a Tucker)

Evy: -Oh, veo que tienes nuevos amigos… bien, será un día de muertes! WAJAJAJA

Danny: -Y a ese qué le pasa?

(Evy vuela a seguir atacando al pobre de Ali)

: -Te presento al hermano malvado de Ali, empeñado en destruir a todo ser que esté cerca de mi y hasta el último voy yo

Tucker: -Qué!

: -Sólo váyanse!

Danny: -No! Debe haber una manera de derrotarlo o algo!

: -Suenas como héroe, pero no hay opción. O se van ahora o pierden sus vidas…

Tucker: -Uh…

Danny: -Pero tú vienes con nosotros!

(Danny deja a la niña y a Tucker con Sam, mientras él iba a pelear contra Evy)

(hacia el cielo): -Vuelve aquí Daniel Fenton!!!!!!!!!!!

(Y corre para alcanzarlo)

Sam: -Qué pasó?

Tucker: -Pues apareció el hermano malvado de Ali y.. espera! Puedes hablar de nuevo!?!

Sam: -No es momento para preguntas. Dime lo que pasa!

Tucker: -Está bien, esta bien, pero ayúdame a detenerla!

(Y corren detrás de ella mientras Tucker le explicaba a Sam)

(Llegan Sam, Tucker y la niña donde Danny, Evy y Ali estaban peleando)

(Evy tira de un golpe a Ali, dejándolo inconsciente frente a su amiga…)

12

(Ella mira d nuevo hacia el cielo y nota que Danny estaba bien… por ahora)

: -Danny! vete de aquí!!! Sálvate!!!

Tucker: -Pero él ha enfrentado cosas peores, no te preocupes

: -Qué hacen ustedes aquí! Váyanse o q? quieren morir!?!

(…)

Danny (débil): -Chicos… ayuda…

Sam: -Danny!

(La niña seguía tratando de lograr que Ali despertara…)

(Tucker se había ido y estaba regresando de los laboratorios Fenton)

Tucker: -Toma esto fantasma malvado!

(y le dispara con la fenton bazooca y lo encierra en el termo Fenton)

(danny, débil, al fin fuera del alcance de Evy, comienza a caer, destránsformándose)

(Sam y Tucker corren a ver cómo estaba)

(La niña, con pasos lentos y lágrimas en los ojos, se acerca)

(Danny se comienza a levantar con ayuda de Sam y Tucker)

Danny: -No lo entiendo… no puedo creer que me haya debilitado tan rápido… eso es extraño… y… (la niña lo interrumpe)

: -Se los adverti!!!!!!!!!! Evy hubiera venido a derrotar a mi última compañía para después a matarme a mi! Pero tuvieron que intervenir!!!! (llora más)

Sam (molesta): -Oye pequeña malagradecida! Danny quiso ayudarte!!

: -No era necesario!! Ahora, es probable que ustedes 3 mueran!!! Igual que Ali!!!! No debieron retrasar mi final!!! (corre al lado de Ali, toma un termo, parecido al de los Fenton, pero negro con azul…)

(entonces lo succiona con éste y se aleja de ese lugar, abrazando ese termo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el trío de amigos la veían con tristeza… incluso Sam…)

13

(Más tarde…)

Danny: -Saben, cambiando de tema… siento pena por la pobre…

Sam: -De qué hablas! Te puso en peligro! Casi te matan!

Tucker: -Tú también lo has puesto en peligro… bueno, creo q también yo, pero…

Danny: -Basta!

Sam: -Sí Tucker, déjalo en paz!

Danny: -Me refería a ambos…

Sam: -Ah…

Danny: -Mejor nos vemos luego… creo que… tengo algo que hacer… u_u

(…)

(Llega a su casa… pero en cuanto entra, recibe una visita…)

(Seguramente era Sam…. O Tucker. Qué importaba. No quería ver a nadie por el resto del día. Al parecer esta advertencia de muerte era en serio…)

(Así que subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo…)

(Abajo)

Jack: -Ah, pasa, debe estar arriba, en su habitación

(Y la visita sube)

Maddie: -Quién era, Jack?

(…)

(Se oye que tocan la puerta del cuarto d Danny)

Danny: -No estoy!

(Se abre la puerta)

Danny (de espaldas): -Dije que… (voltea) qué haces aki!?

: -Vine a decirte lo que sé sobre Evy… (ve a Danny muy preocupado) pero… creo que ha sido demasiado por un día… bueno. Mejor te lo digo luego… descansa…

(Sale y cierra la puerta)

Danny: -Espera!!

14

(Pero ya no la alcanzó…)

(Otro día después…)

(Danny les dijo a Tucker y Sam que los esperaba frente a su casa, para que la niña les dijera a los 3 lo que ella sabía sobre ese tal Evy…)

: -Ugh, veo que trajiste compañía…

Sam: ò_ó

Danny: -bueno… nos vas a decir sobre Evy??

: -Sólo lo necesario

Danny: -De acuerdo…

: -Evy y Ali son hermanos, Ali fue bueno, por eso lo asignaban a cuidar personas… como fue mi caso… la razón es cosa aparte. Evy es malvado, a él lo encerraron en lo más profundo de la zona fantasma… pero, por accidente, otra persona y yo lo liberamos… (mira a Sam) fue por accidente en mi caso… no sé si la otra persona lo hizo intencionalmente…

Danny: -Oh…

: -Es un ser peligroso… ya que la energía de los seres buenos, la absorbe y la usa para si convirtiéndola en energía oscura, lo cual lo hace más poderoso… Además de que usa un poder, único por suerte…, pero consiste en dar muerte a sus enemigos, lenta y dolorosamente… aún no estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero… como sintió Danny, quita la energía de una forma… un tanto misteriosa…

Danny: -pero cómo llegó a ti??

: -Pues fue cuando… Ayyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cae al piso y se activa el sentido fantasma de Danny)

Evy: -No hables de más, podría ser… peligroso… JAJAJAJAJAJA

Danny: -TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

Evy: -_De 5 enemigos que ayer tenía_

_A uno ya maté_

_Ahora seguirá la niña_

_Y al fantasmita_

_Mañana tempranito lo acabaré…_

Danny: -Y yo q creía que Vlad era el loco…

(Evy se le acerca a la niña, inconsciente, pero un rayo por parte de Danny, lo aleja)

Evy: -Grrr. Odio que me interrumpan!!!!!!!!

(Y avienta a Danny al otro lado de la calle)

Sam: -Hay q hacer algo!!!!

Danny: -Tucker! Aléjalo de ella!!!

(Tucker le lanza una piedra a Evy)

(Evy se molesta y lo persigue)

(Sam le avienta otra)

Sam: -Oye! Cara de esqueleto! Dejalos en paz!!!

Evy: -Cara de esqueleto? Así es como llamas a tu amigo?

Sam: -A mi qué!?!

Evy: -Uy, que mala amiga eres… primero hieres a tu mejor amigo, después me llamas y te ayudo para después irme, luego regreso y dices que no me conoces!... Entonces haré "algo" para que recuerdes quién soy!

15

(Evy se desvanece y se dirige a la zona fantasma)

Danny: -Lo repito, ese está loco

Tucker: -Oigan… ella estará bien?... (y señala a la niña, aún tirada en el piso…)

Sam (pensando): A quién le importa!

Danny: -No lo sé… mejor la llevamos a mi casa en lo que despierta…

(…)

(La subieron a la habitación de Jazz sin que los Fenton se dieran cuenta)

(…)

(Ella estaba herida, por el golpe de la caída, el rayo y… varias marcas en los brazos…)

Tucker: -Q hacemos? La llevamos a un hospital, llamamos a sus papás???

Danny: -Hospital: No porque cómo les explicamos q la conocemos y q no sabemos su nombre. Papás: Tampoco porq no están en la ciudad, fueron a un viaje de negocios y vuelven en la mañana…

Sam: -Ya lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo, no lo creen?

Danny: -Eso es lo que me preocupa… :(

(sin querer toma la mano de la niña)

Danny: -Vamos, despierta…

(Sam es la única q lo nota y se pone un poco triste…)

(…pues así comenzó el día… más desgraciado de su vida…)

(…)

(Al parecer, la niña escucha a Danny… y comienza a abrir sus ojos… azules como los de Danny…)

: -Qué hago aquí…?

Danny: -Evy te atacó y te desmayaste… por mucho tiempo…

: -Evy! Noooo!!! (se levanta con mucho esfuerzo)

Danny: -Quédate aquí. Sigues débil…

: -Pero… ay no!!!

Tucker: -Q pasa ahora?

(Le señala la ventana)

Evy: -Hola Sam… amiga mía… vine por ti.. vamos a pasear…

(Toma a Sam del brazo)

Sam: -Yo no te conozco!! Suéltame!!!!

Danny: -Sam!!!!!!

: -Ya acabaste con Ali!, ya te vengaste!! No falta mucho para q muera! Ya no tienes xq estar aquí!!!!

Evy: -Claro q tengo una última razón… oh… creo q no la mencioné… ups…

16

Danny: -Llegó tu fin!

(Danny se transforma y se le avienta a Evy, saliendo por la ventana, y así suelta a Sam)

(Sam, Tucker y la niña bajan)

(Afuera)

Evy: -Estás perdido, al igual que tus amiguitas…

Danny: -Cáyate!!!!!!!!!!!

(le lanza rayos, pero Evy vuela, los esquiva y toma a Sam y a la niña…)

Evy: -Tú decides: Sam o tu nueva amiga…

:-eres un maldito!

Evy : -Lo sé! ^ ^ ….y bien niño ? ò_ó

(Danny estaba en shock…)

Evy: -Pobre perdedor… el tiempo se te acaba… como veo q no hay decisión… me las llevaré a ambas…

(pone su mano en la frente de Sam… y ella se queda como hipnotizada…)

Evy: -Te dije q haría algo para q recordaras amiguita querida…

(La niña lo miraba con odio… y a Sam con tristeza…)

Evy (hacia la niña): -Contigo no tengo que gastar energías… pero es hora de irnos princesas mías…

: -Dannyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Danny reacciona)

(Evy, la niña y Sam desaparecen en una especie de portal…)

17

(…)

(Danny, al reaccionar, vuela hacia el portal y entra…)

(…)

(Evy, Sam y la niña llegan a un castillo... cuántos castillos pueden haber en la zona fantasma!?! XD)

(Danny había llegado con ellas, pero se había vuelto invisible… pues Evy lo creía en la Tierra…)

Esqueleto: -Mi señor, un humano está tratando de localizar su castillo

Evy: -Ha de ser el amigo del mitad fantasma… ahora voy

(deja en medio del pasillo a Sam y a la niña)

(danny seguía escondido en la entrada… qué acaso nadie cierra las puertas?)

(…)

*En lo que sigue, la cosa es que todo pasa al mismo tiempo, digo, se piensa… pero bueno… espero se entienda…*

Danny (pensando): Vamos! Este es el momento perfecto para rescatarlas! Pero… no puedo ir así como así sin un plan… es muy extraño que no tengan vigiladas las puertas… esto es realmente sospechoso…. Además, por qué Sam está inmóvil?, o por qué la niña no corre?.... esto es realmente raro… además… por qué me enojé cuando Evy las llamó sus princesas???... (…) Sam… algo me ocultas… de nuevo… y lo sé… pero… qué acaso ya no confías en mi?... (…) mmm esto.. esto me recuerda a Aragón! Claro! Él las llamó "princesas" porque… las considera sus hijas!!!... pero… pero… hijas de… oscuridad… dolor… y… venganza!... ay no!!! Algo me dice que esto es culpa de sam!!!

(pensando): temía que esto pasara… Ali me lo advirtió… (…) esto… es en parte mi culpa… fue un accidente, lo sé, pero… ese pequeño accidente destrozó mi vida!!! Grrr!!! (…) Ali… lo siento yo… no puedo más… lo siento… en verdad…. Oh pero q estoy diciendo!, Ali ya no existe más! Ni acabar con su molesto hermano me servirá!, pero, por favor, si nisiquiera tengo el valor de terminar con mi sufrimiento y con mi vida, qué me hace pensar que seré capaz de matar a alguien más! (…) por qué los más poderosos fantasmas, que son buenos, enviaron a Ali a cuidarme????... soy un ser más en este mundo… mi existencia no tiene sentido, cometí un terrible error y… para colmo tengo poderes que nunca quise conocer!!! Debí haberle hecho caso a Ali!!! Por qué no le hice caso!! Por, qué, por qué, por quéeeee!!!!

Sam (pensando): no debí haberme portado así… esto… es mi culpa y yo lo sé muy bien… (…) Evy… por qué? por qué me encerraste en mis recuerdos?... será para que sienta lo que le hice pasar a Danny?... o al fin cumplirás tu última promesa?...

*comienza a recordar…*

(dos meses antes…)

(habitación de sam)

Sam (llorando): -por qué!!! por qué no sientes lo mismo!!

(fantasmas, parecidos a los guardias de Walker, aparecen buscando a Evy)

(Evy entra por la ventana al cuarto de Sam…)

Evy: -escóndeme!!

Sam: -Qué no ves q ya tengo suficientes problemas!!

Evy: -Si me ayudas, a cambio te ayudaré a vengarte de la causa de tus sufrimientos!

Sam (secándose las lágrimas): -Danny… ò_ó De acuerdo, qué tengo que hacer?!

Evy: -Toma (le da una hoja de papel) esta es una canción… cántala cuando sientas el alma destrozada…

Sam (después de leerla rápido): -eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con mi presente!

Evy: -Oh, pero si con tu futuro…

(Sam se pone a pensar y los fantasmas se acercan a la casa de Sam…)

Evy: -Tardas demasiado! Me atraparán!! Quédatela y luego me liberarás!

Sam: -Olvídalo, toma tu horrible canción y largo de mi habitación

Evy: -Mmm, qué te parecería dominar el mundo junto conmigo?

Sam: -NO!

Evy: -Pero antes tendrías tu venganza… y lo más importante: serías mi princesa malvada, tendrías poderes sobre la oscuridad, las tinieblas…

Sam: -Ahm…

(los fantasmas se acercan a la ventana)

Evy: -esa canción, no es como cualquiera! La que ahora tienes es de amor, la otra mitad es de felicidad, en cuanto los sentimientos cambien, será hora de liberarme. Sólo tendrás que cantarla!!

Sam: -Como un hechizo? Qué aburrido!

Evy: -No!!, pues esos sentimientos los puedo controlar, mi tonto hermano cuida a la niña que puedo dominar, pero… pero tú podrías ayudarme!!

Sam: -Por qué habría de confiar en ti!

Evy: -Dime, por qué _no_ deberías confiar en mi?

Sam: -Uhm… pues porque… uh-uh no… no hay razones para no..

Evy: -Sólo canta la canción en cuanto los sentimientos se reviertan!, yo seré liberado y te haré mi sucesora… Aquí entre nos… no nos conocemos y yo te aterro, ok? ;D

Sam: -Eh… está bien…

(Llegan por Evy…)

*deja de recordar, pero sigue sin poder moverse…*

Sam (pensando): todo por querer vengarme de ti!, todo xq te amo!, así debe ser el amor???? (…) está bien! Ya sé que haré!!!... Lo siento mucho Danny, pero… esta es la única forma de dejarte tranquilo… porque te amo y… te dejaré en paz…nunca más tendrás problemas por mi culpa, yo… ugh!, por qué me siento tan… D=… algo me pasa… siento como si… como si… oh…

(se desmaya)

(Evy regresa y ve a Sam desmayada)

(La levanta y la "libera")

Evy: -Y bien?

Sam: -Ya recuerdo quién eres y… llévame lejos del chico fantasma!

: -Sam!, no!, él…

Evy : -Qué pasa?, acaso…

(Danny le lanza un rayo alejando a Evy de la niña)

: -Danny! =`)

Evy: -Cómo llegaste hasta acá!

Danny: -Sólo déjalas ir! AHORA

Sam : -Haste a un lado niña

(tira a la niña…)

: -Q!

Danny: -Sam?

Sam: -Adiós…

(levanta su mano y la dirige hacia Danny)

Danny: -No!!!, Sam!!! No!!!!

(Sam baja la mano…)

(Danny se queda tirado)

(La niña parpadea por la impresión…. Sam no hizo más que levantar la mano y… ya…)

Danny (levantándose): -Por qué… por qué Sam?

Sam: -Es lo mejor… (niega con la cabeza lentamente) lo siento tanto… (y lo mira con lástima)

(Danny se retuerce de dolor)

: -Déjalo!!!!!!!! Deja de hacer… eso!!!!

Sam : -Hacer q?... esto?

(ahora sonrió hacia él y danny volvió a sentir dolor)

Danny: -Yaaaa!!!!!! Dime qué te hice!!!!!!

Evy (interrumpiendo): -Bien hecho Sam… (y pone su mano sobre su hombro)

(Llega otro fantasma… de entre las sombras…)

Matt: -Entonces… no vas a jugar "tu" juego… òóD querida Ebel…??

*Nota, intenten pronunciar el nombre [Ebel], según yo, suena como "evil" =P, jeje*

Ebel (confundida): -Esto… esto… uh… t… tú… h…

Matt: -Qué? a poco creíste que con estar muerto desaparecería? (sonríe) uh-uh… se me hace increíble q te pongas así… oh!, sigues siendo taaan inocente…

(Danny se levanta y se pone en frente de Ebel [la niña])

Danny: -Quién eres tú!!!!!

Ebel: -Danny… tranquilo, él… es… la víctima de mi error… u_u ='(

18

Danny (tratando de consolarla): -No… no te pongas triste… no fue tu culpa… ya te lo dije…

Matt: -Yo también tuve algo de culpa, pero… "No me atormentaré y comenzaré mi venganza"…, recuerdas?

Ebel: -Mi frase… (comienza a sentirse débil) qué… qué me sucede…?

Matt: -El juego es entre fantasmas, y aún eres humana… ya sabrás qué sucede… tu sueño se hace realidad… verdad?

Ebel: -h… D= ya… h… n… (va cerrando los ojos y a caerse)

(Danny la detiene)

Danny: -No!!! (la abraza)

(Sam y Evy desaparecen)

Danny: -Sam!!!... da… d… d.. (Ebel igual se desvanece…) Ebel!!!! No!!!… no!!!!!!! D= (cae de rodillas e igual se desvanece)

(…)

(Aparecen en un tenebroso jardín…)

Danny: -Q hacemos aki!

Matt: -Jugaremos su juego! De acuerdo niño?!

Ebel: -Matt!! Sabes q es peligroso!! Libera a Danny!!!

Evy: -No es hora de preocuparse por nadie!!! JAJAJA!!

Ebel: -Ahh!!!!!! D=!!!

(Comienza a elevarse en una nube verde)

Danny: -Déjala!!

Sam: -Oh no… no de nuevo Daniel!

Danny (sufriendo): -Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saaaaaaaaaam!!!!

Matt (aplaudiendo): -Creo que… el juego comenzó… JAJAJA

Ebel: -Bájame de aki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrr!!!!!!! (sus ojos brillan)

Evy: -U-u-uy q mie-e-edo-o-ooo!, jaja (y la deja)

(Ella cae y se enoja cuando ve a Sam lastimando a Danny… Igual se enoja al ver a Matt… eso… parece no ser muy bueno…)

Matt: -Sam!... Basta!

Sam: -Tú no me puedes obligar!!

(Ebel se levanta, señala a Sam)

Ebel: -Pero yo si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cierra los ojos y se concentra, luego abre los ojos, brillando de nuevo, extiende los brazos y una corriente de aire muy fuerte, invade el lugar)

(Las hojas caidas se levantan, ella flota, dirige sus brazos hacia Sam, Matt y Evy. Una luz muy blanca llena todo……….)

19

(Estaban en un torbellino de luz)

Ebel: -Ahora sí. Mi juego comenzará. Pero ustedes sufrirán! Las reglas han cambiado, amiguito…

(Matt se asusta. Ella se refería a él… nada de eso era bueno. No tenía que ser así!)

Matt: -No puedes!!! No!!!!! Necesitas que alguien más no sea tu víctima!!!

Ebel: -Lo sé. YO lo creé JAJAJAJAJA. Ahógate en el pasado y muere!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Matt: -Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Y desaparece entre otras luces)

Ebel: -TÚ!!!!! PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ALI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Igual desaparece)

Ebel (hacia Sam): -Pensast q t iba a dejar ir, por ser una víctima más? NOOOOOOO!!!! JAJAJA

(Sam igual desaparece como los demás y danny se asusta)

Ebel: -Descuida, también tengo planes para ti!

Danny: -dónde está sam!!!??!!

Ebel: -Ah, junto con los demás, misma dimensión, pero diferente pasado. La venganza ha llegado!!!! Y tú, tienes demasiada bondad, (lo levanta, y saca de su corazón una luz casi transparente, que luego se hace de color negro y la regresa) -pero ahora… ya no

(Danny cierra los ojos, Ebel lo suelta. Danny flota frente a ella. Cuidando la esfera de luz en la que estaban)

(La esfera era delgada al principio, pero luego se fue haciendo más gruesa. No lo veían, pero lo sentían)

20

(Pasado de Matt pt1)

Ebel: -No y no!!, no puedes crear un portal así como así!!

Matt: -Claro q si!, si el papá de Jazz pudo, yo tb!!

Ebel: -Jeje, pero su mamá seguramente hizo mucho

Matt: -Oh!, q acaso siempre t gusta destruir mis ilusiones?

Ebel: -Mmm, casi =D

Matt: -Oye! Eres malvada, sabías?

Ebel: -No soy malvada!! YA TE LO DIJE! ASÍ Q DJA D MOLESTARME O YA VERÁS!!!

Matt: ¬_¬

Ebel: =D je…

Matt: -mmm, en vista de q x tu culpa dejaré ste plan…, tngo muuucho tiempo libre, q t parece si salimos a pasear?

Ebel: -A buscar al chico fantasma? =D

Matt: -q!?! nooo!! A pasear!!! No a buscar fantasmas!!!

Ebel: -Entonces no

Matt: -Está bien, buscaremos al chico fantasma…

Ebel: -Ahh!!!!!!!! =D!!!! x eso m caes bien!!! Ahhh!!!!!!

Matt: -q! x un fantasma! ¬ ¬' no puedo creerlo!

(Una vez afuera)

(Ebel iba muyy alegre brincando y caminando hacia atrás)

Ebel: -Sabes xq stoy tan feliz, Matt?

Matt: -xq una vez más he vuelto a hacer lo q m dices?

Ebel: -Nop. Porq dentro d poco mis papás m van a llevar a Amity Park, donde seguramente vive danny phantom!!!!

Matt: -Y q hacemos buscándolo x aká!!!??!!

Ebel: -A veces viene… q nunca ves las noticias?

Matt: -Ahmm… y en cuánto tiempo regresan?

Ebel: -No lo sé. Creo q nos quedaremos a vivir!, sq stán construyendo + d sus empresas allá! =P

Matt: -Jaja, bueno entonces q? les digo a ms papás q nos cambiemos d casa o cada cuándo me vienes a visitar?, jajaja

Ebel: -Jejejeje =D no c, a la mjor y nos quedamos aki x mi scuela y los fines d cmana "vivimos" allá o.. no c! nunk stán!! =(

Matt: -Mmm, cuando llegue mi papá les digo q si nos cambiamos d casa! Jeje, q t parece? Asi tus papás tendrían niñera o niñero… =S

Ebel: -Jejeje, buena idea! =D

(Después del intento y del "NO!")

Ebel: -Q te dijeron?

Matt: -Q no! Y no hubo siquiera oportunidad d discutirlo! =(

Ebel: -Iwal m dijeron q no necesitan niñera… q ia stoy grande para cuidarme "sola"

Matt: -Pero si sólo tienes… 14 años ¬ ¬' con razón!

Ebel: -Y q puedo tener + nuevos amigos.. etc, etc u_u

Matt: -Cuándo se van? =( =( =(

Ebel: -Dentro d una semana… u_u

Matt: -Entonces hay q aprovechar este tiempo!!! ;D

Ebel: -Buscando fantasmas? =D

Matt: -A…já… lo q tu kieras hcer…

Ebel: -Mmm bueeeno! Ok!!!

(…)

Matt: -Hey!, cuidado con eso!

Ebel: -Perdón… sq sigo sin saber xq c hacen stos campos de luz… me asustan…

Matt: -Quizás sean poderes… no les tengas miedo

Ebel: -Como los de Danny Phantom??

Matt: -Je, si, como los de Danny Phantom. A la mejor, cuando llegues a Amity Park, te lo encuentres y puedan entrenar =)

Ebel: =D!!

(…)

(A Ebel se le cae una hoja)

Matt: -Q s sto??

Ebel: -Una canción!

Matt: -Lo leo, =P, está bonita!! =D

Ebel: -Grax!!, si quieres t la regalo

Matt: -En serio? Ps cuantas copias tienes?

Ebel: -Sólo una, partida a la mitad, XD

Matt: -Jeje, ok!

(…)

Ebel: -Tengo una idea para perder el miedo a mis "poderes"!!

Matt: -Cuál?

Ebel: -un juego!!!

Matt: -Bien!, q… tipo d juego?, je

Ebel: -Ah ps… mmm, párate x allá… ves a esas superficiales?

Matt: -Sip

Ebel: -Ahora ven acá

Matt: -Ahh bueno

Ebel: -Piensa mmm, con maldad? O_o

Matt: -Si tu lo dices…

Ebel: -Ahora no hables y concéntrate que sigue algo extraño!!!

(Ebel cierra los ojos. Piensa en la tristeza que había pasado antes de conocer a Matt, el odio que ha sentido por quienes le han hecho daño. A ella y a quien ha querido…)

(Matt le obedece a Ebel, comienzan a flotar, a Ebel le brillan los ojos y una luz, acompañada de un torbellino, se van convirtiendo en una esfera)

(Las "víctimas" son "succionadas" por la esfera. Gritan, lógico)

(Ebel comienza a reirse maléficamente por los gritos de terror)

(Pero como q quieren desaparecerse. Ebel tiene miedo)

(Abre los ojos rápidamente y se sale de la esfera)

(Continúa flotando. El resto estaba dentro de todavía)

(Nota q la esfera va cambiando de color, se quiere desvanecer, y también agrandar. Estaba inestable)

(Ebel no sabe qué hacer)

(La esfera se va deshaciendo)

(Caen al piso y quedan inconscientes excepto Ebel y Matt)

(Siguen flotando)

(La luz cambia de color, de blanco a rojo y luego a negro)

(Vuelve a ser un torbellino)

(Pero esta vez, en vez de regresar a Ebel, se divide en 4)

(Después se vuelve a hacer en 2)

(Un torbellino iba hacia Matt y otro hacia Ebel)

(Ebel sabe que debe absorberlo, pero no lo hace)

(Entonces se junta con el otro y lo absorbe Matt por accidente)

(Matt cae y se desmaya)

(Ebel igual se cae, pero ella no se desmaya)

(Las "víctimas", quedan inconscientes, pero Ebel se lleva a Matt lejos de ahí)

(Matt, después de unos minutos, despierta)

Ebel: -Matt!!! ='(!!!

Matt: -Wow!! Eso fue… raro! XD

Ebel: O_o ??

Matt: -Nada, nada… mejor vámonos

Ebel: -Está bien… =S

Matt: -Q tienes?

Ebel: -Miedo!!! ='(

Matt: -Tranquila, estoy bien…

Ebel: -Seguro?, sq… te veo… un poco… transparente… o_O

Matt: ???

Ebel: -Wa!!! Estás flotando!!!

Matt: -Wow! Puedo volar!!! =D!!

(vuela hasta donde pasó todo…)

Matt: -Oye… una pregunta…

Ebel: -cuál?

Matt: -kién es ese?

(Ebel sigue a Matt, y ve en el piso a… Matt!!)

(Ebel se asusta mucho y comienza a llorar)

Matt: -xq lloras?

(Pero el Matt flotante pasa de ser transparente a invisible. "Se va")

(Matt lo entiende)

Matt (antes de desaparecer x completo): -A.. adiós!!

Ebel (llorando): -No!!!! Espera!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reloj: -Tiempo fuera!

(Llegan Reloj, Ali, otros fantasmas poderosos y los observadores)

Observador 1: -Ella es la chica!

Observador 2: -Alguien la tiene q cuidar. Su poder es único y muy grande

Observador 1: -único y grande. Además de peligroso

Ali: -Pobre… ¿esto tenía q pasar?

Reloj: -Sí… u_u

Ali: -Pero, pero… no puedes permitir q cargue con toda la culpa!!! No sabe lo q pasó!!! Ella no fue la culpable en realidad!!!, fue fue…

Reloj: -Shh!!, ahora pon atención: Tú tendrás q cuidar a la niña. Especialmente de tu hermano. Evita q escriba otra canción, tiene poderes que aún no logro entender, incluso puede liberar a Evy

Ali: -Q!, tenemos q destruir la canción!!

Observador 1: -Ya lo intentó Reloj, incluso intentó evitar q la scribiera, pero no es posible

Observador 2: -Ahora ella pasa a ser de tu responsabilidad. Has cuidado bien de otros seres poderosos, y has cumplido tu misión. Confiamos en q logres también esta

Ali: -Ehr… de… de acuerdo…, pero… q le digo cuando me vea? "hola, me llamo ali, mi hermano es un peligro para ti, x eso me enviaron a cuidarte y a q vivas feliz x siempre" ??

Reloj: -Nosotros nos encargamos de eso

(Reloj le pone un medallón del tiempo a Ebel)

Ebel (llorando): -Quiénes son ustedes?, dónde está Matt!!!??!!

Reloj: -A los humanos les gustan las presentaciones o q?, bueno. Yo soy Reloj, amo del tiempo, ellos los observadores, ellos, los fantasmas más poderosos, y él, Ali

Ebel: o_O ??

Reloj: -Y Matt, murió

(Ebel grita)

Ali: -Calma, yo me voy a encargar de cuidarte, ellos me lo ordenaron. Mmm soy un fantasma!

Ebel: o_o -y… eso s bueno o malo?

Ali: -Ahmm… bueno, no?

Reloj: -Regresamos!

(Zona fantasma)

Matt: -ugh! Morir se siente… raro… o_O

(Sigue avanzando y se encuentra donde estaba encerrado Evy)

Matt: -Tú eres Evy?

Evy: -Sí… xq?

(Matt sonríe maléficamente, como q tramando algo)

Matt: -Pronto, serás liberado!

Evy: -Tú cómo lo sabes?

Matt: -Porque YO fui quien te dio la canción, recuerdas?

21

(pasado d matt pt2)

(Después dq matt "murió")

Ali: -Será mejor q nos vayamos… no lo crees?

Ebel: uu -N… no gracias… prefiero quedarme aki… ='(

Ali: -bueno… aunq, Reloj y ls demás fantasmas ya se llevaron el cuerpo d Matt… necesitan darle una xplicación a su familia…

(Ebel cmo q kiere mpezar a llorar)

Ali: -Vamos!, sonrie! El día no s tan malo!

(Empieza a llover)

Ebel: ¬ ¬ -decías?

Ali: =D =) =( u_u

Ebel: -N… no, si quieres, tú sigue feliz… no tienes cmo xq sentirt cmo io…

Ali: -mmm… mjor t llevo a casa… x cierto, pronto c hará tard, será mjor q regreses tmprano

Ebel: -dah!, cmo para q?, para pasar 2 míseros segundos cn "mi familia" y el resto del día n completa soledad?

Ali: :-o

Ebel: -olvídalo…

(se tira en el pasto y mira las nubes grises)

Ali: o_O??? -acaso piensas q t llevaré volando?!, cn este clima!?

Ebel: -No y no. Sólo q… ya t puedes ir, déjame, spero morir hoy

Ali: -Oh!, xfavor!, levántat d ahí!

(Ebel lo escucha, lo mira y regresa la vista hacia las nubes, y después cierra los ojos)

(Ali se queda flotando bajo la lluvia a su lado, hablándole y tratando d convencerla dq ya c fueran)

(En la zona fantasma, Matt ve lo q pasa. Su plan no podría seguir si Ebel moría en ese instante. Así q, sin q Evy se diera cuenta, usó las garras de Lobo, abrió una portal hacia nuestra dimensión y llegó)

(Ebel se sentía muy mal, xq había matado a su mejor amigo… ouch)

(Pero… antes dq c llevaran el cuerpo d Matt… había sentido su presencia. Ella sabía q ahora Matt era un fantasma…. y q se había ido para siempre…)

(Cómo disfrutar su sueño dorado de conocer a su héroe o a un verdadero fantasma, sabiendo que no lo podrá compartir con nadie más…)

(En cuanto Matt llega, Ebel escucha ruidos, abre los ojos y "despierta")

Ali: -oye!, sé q soy un fantasma, pero tb siento… y siento frío!!!!

(Ebel se levanta, hace a un lado a Ali y camina hacia donde provenían los ruidos de que había alguien)

(Un nuevo brillo llama su atención y ve a Matt flotando)

Ebel: -Matt?

(Estaba flotando sobre el pasto y la llamaba)

Ebel (corriendo hacia él): -Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ali sigue a Ebel)

Ali: -Oye!!!!, regresa!!!!!!!

(Ali ve a Matt y se detiene)

Ali (pensando): seguro viene a despedirse…

Ebel: -Matt!!!, no t vallas!!! Por lo q + kieras no t vallas!!!!!!!!! (y lo abraza)

(Se ponen a platicar un rato)

(Ebel camina hacia casa, reteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas y tratando de sonreír)

(Ali la ve, se le acerca y la acompaña mientras Matt se desaparecía)

(Según q disq Matt se va, pero ls sigue invisiblemente)

(Ali no lo notó porque él no tenía el sentido fantasma, porque como casi siempre había vivido entre fantasmas, ese poder se convertía en una molestia)

Matt (pensando): oh, tierna inocente!, lástima q… yo no sea como tú crees… JAJAJA

Ebel: -Sabes… hace unas horas no sabía q era la muerte… es triste haberlo aprendido de este modo…

(Ali se sorprende por la calma en las palabras de Ebel, y porque le habló, jeje)

Ali: -Sí… es triste… pero no fue tu culpa

Ebel: -¡Claro q lo fue! Y no hay discusión!

Ali: -Pero…

Ebel: -Sílencio!, ya llegamos a casa…

(Entran, pero Matt, aún invisible, se queda afuera de la puerta. Y camina hacia la ventana)

Matt (en voz baja): -JAJAJA, ese fantasmita es tu protector?, será muyyy fácil deshacerme de él!, ja, seguro q el inútil d Evy podrá contra él. Mmm, veamos si Evy ya aprendió a dominar tus malditos sentimientos…

(Matt regresa a la zona fantasma y busca a Evy)

Matt: -te tengo una pequeña distración… ven conmigo. Puedes salir temporalmente sin q se den cuenta…

(Evy obedece)

(Llegan a una parte de la zona fantasma con espejos)

(Matt abre una especie de portal en uno)

Matt: -ya sabes controlar sus sentimientos?

Evy: -si, es muy fácil. Tanta inocencia en su alma, me lo facilita aún más…

Matt: -Ok. Sólo… ponla en contra del fantasma!

Evy: -Como ordenes

(Ebel y Ali estaban armando un rompecabezas y platicando de DP)

Ebel: -y q otras cosas ha hecho!?!

Ali: -Pues… aunq no lo conozco en persona… sé q salvó a la humanidad de ser aniquilada por su propio yo, también salvó a la Tierra de ser destruida por un asteroide, reveló su identidad y Reloj tuvo q borrar algunas memorias de más….

Ebel: -Hnnn!! Me… me siento… rara! O_o

Ali: ???

(Ebel se levanta y se acerca a la ventana)

(Ali la sigue y siente un intruso)

Ali: -Evy… ¬_¬ -aléjate d ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ò_ó

(Hace un campo de energía con el q protege a Ebel, y lanza un rayo violeta, el cual rebota contra el campo)

(Evy lo recibe)

Matt: -Grrrr!!!!!!!!!!! Inútil!

Evy: D= -Ali la protege!!!, a menos q nos deshagamos de él, no podré controlarla

Matt: -Entonces, ve y mata a tu estúpido hermano!!!

Evy: -No puedo. Lo he intentado por mucho tiempo y tampoco he podido contra sus protegidos!

Matt: -GRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evy: -Está bien, está bien. Haré lo q pueda!!

Matt: -Mejor regresa a tu celda!, yo me encargo de destruir hasta los últimos rastros de felicidad en esa niña!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Evy se asusta y vuelve a obedecer)

Matt: -Necesito volverte malvada!!!!!!, para eso, necesito destrozar tus alegrías!!! Pero ese tal Ali es un estorbo!!!!!, y ese estorbo, debe desaparecer!!!!, al igual que tu amado chico fantasma!!!, sus conocimientos sobre fantasmas y las amistades con éstos podrían ser peligros para tu sorpresa!!!!, el destino dice q c conocerán, pero yo digo q no será x mucho!!!!!!!!!!

(Ve cómo Ebel salía algo asustada del campo d energía d Ali)

Matt: -JA, quien t viera diría q eres inofensiva. Por lo menos no sabs usar tus poderes, xq d lo contrario, podría considerart cmo una amenaza… mmm… nah… Yawww, hasta ls fantasmas tnemos q descansar… disfruta tus últimas horas de risas… amiguita… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

22

(pasado d Matt pt 3)

(…)

Ali: -Q pasa?

Ebel: -Hoy nos mudamos… vente si no t quieres quedar…

(…)

Matt: -Ah!, si… q t ibas a Amity Park… mmm, muy bien… veamos cómo reaccionas a la culpa… odiarás los cristales y la luz cmo no t imaginas… JA!

(Ebel se qda mirando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana)

(Recuerda los detalles de cmo murió Matt… claro, omitiendo la part en la q llegaban ls fantasmas…)

(El carro avanzaba y su reflejo cambiaba… se veía a si misma cmo una luz destructiva, un rayo que acababa con todo… y todos, a su paso)

(Ali no notaba q Ebel estaba siendo atacada "irrealmente". Nunca imaginaba q ls sentimientos controlados podrían deshacer la fuerza y la aparente felicidad de una persona… )

(…Quizás Ali notaba q algo andaba mal… pero no fue suficiente como para entrar y ver cmo estaba Ebel. Dejar de volar sobre el auto y convencerla de entrenar…)

(El viaje, fue corto en cuanto a distancia. Pero largo en cuanto a tiempo. Típico tráfico)

(Llegando a la nueva casa)

(Ebel entra a la casa junto con Ali)

(Sintió un ambiente de seguridad. Sintió alejarse de lo q la lastimaba... pero en cuanto subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, un mal presentimiento la invadió… algo malo estaba pasando…)

(…alguien lastimaba a un ser querido… Pero recordó su soledad y desechó el presentimiento)

Matt: -Seee, ya no investigas ls xq's… buen comienzo para mi… creo q dbería pnsar en liberar a Evy… aunq… la knción… sigue sin cambiar… hmmm, necesito destrozart un poco +… JAJAJAJA

23

(Días después de q Ebel se mudó, decidie salir al mundo exterior. Se sentía con ganas de cumplir su sueño con o sin Matt)

Ali: -¿Y eso q salimos?

Ebel: -Je, sq quiero buscar a Danny Phantom!

Ali: -Oh… je, bien. Q t parece si lo buscamos en la zona fantasma?

Ebel: -Sí!!!!

(Ali abre un portal y entran)

(Con Matt)

Matt: -Bien… esto será más fácil d lo q imaginé… see… mmm… ups!, creo q c perderán… JAJAJAJAJAJA

(Después de horas de vuelo…)

Ebel: -Ehmm… quizás nunca antes había venido aquí, pero… creo q nos perdimos… jeje

Ali: -Sí… yo también lo creo, jeje

Ebel: -Mmm, puedo ir a explorar?

Ali: -Claro. Dudo q alguien t lastime. Los fantasmas saben q eres mi responsabilidad y no c atreverían a dañarte…

Ebel: -Ok!_ n.n

(Avanza hacia donde habían luces de espejo, agua cristalina goteando y… sangre con paredes, digo, paredes con sangre… ese detallito lo ignoró Ebel)

(Matt había encontrado la manera de llamar la atención de Ebel… sabía q la luz era una d las debilidades d Ebel. Por eso la usaría en su contra, para evitar q ella apreciara sus poderes. Y para "cuidarla" inundando su alma de maldad y oscuridad)

(Ebel se sentía atraída por las formas de colores cambiantes q se formaban en cada uno de los espejos)

Ebel: -Dónde estoy?

Voz d Matt: -Estás en el cuarto d ls espejos d la vida… aquí encontrarás los recuerdos que merezcas o quieras ver de la vida de la persona q se refleje en estos espejos, pero los futuros son inciertos. Reloj es quien se encarga de eso, y del presente. Pero lo q son fragmentos de tiempo, recuerdos para los mortales, son guardados aquí… Pueden ser inofensivos, aún así, ten cuidado. Ves la sangre en las paredes?, esas marcas las han dejado quienes han sido víctimas de… ciertos seres. Es mejor ser el cazador y no la presa, no lo crees?

Ebel: -Sí…

(y sigue curioseando)

24

(Ebel sentía que algo no andaba bien con ella… sentía que algo apretaba su cara. Entonces se reflejó en un espejo para ver lo que pasaba)

(Comenzó a ver su cara, pero se deformó la figura y comenzó a formarse la de unas escenas)

(Ebel se asustó, pero se quedó con curiosidad y decidió quedarse a mirar)

(Vio cómo reía y jugaba de pequeña, pero cambió bruscamente a lo terrible que era su mundo en esos momentos)

(Tanta culpa y dolor sobre ella eran demasiados, se alejó del espejo y se pegó contra una pared)

(Se dio vuelta y vio con letras escritas con sangre "Bienvenida a la infelicidad")

(Ebel se asustó y volteó hacia el espejo, pero éste había desaparecido. Y en su lugar había otra frase que decía "Doux doleur… c'est vrai" [Dulce dolor… esto es verdad])

(Miró hacia arriba, y vio un cristal con dibujos de flores. Era realmente hermoso y era la única fuente de iluminación cuando los espejos desaparecían)

(Pero el espejo q quedaba, empezó a destruirse, Ebel intentó gritar, pero una ráfaga de oscuridad la envolvió y la salvó)

Voz de Matt: -esto es lo que te da tu amada luz y bondad?

Ebel: -q?

Voz de Matt: -No es obvio?, la felicidad es demasiado difícil de conservar. Siempre hay alguien que intenta destruirla y borrar tus ilusiones. Cuando haces algo bueno, termina mal y tú peor. ¿Por qué ayudar al mundo que tanto daño te ha hecho?

Ebel: -El mundo no me ha hecho mal alguno…

Voz de Matt: -Ah, no?, y q hay de tu soledad?, acaso tu querido mundo te acompañó?, te ha ayudado?, te ha querido?

Ebel (triste e insegura): -N… no

Voz de Matt: -Durante 14 años seguidos has sufrido, pero… te has escondido en tu "mundo feliz", al igual que el resto de los humanos… creo que eres igual a ellos… argh!

Ebel: -No!!, yo no soy como ellos!!, nooo!!!!

Voz de Matt: -En serio?, y q es lo q te hace diferente a los demás?

(Ebel se queda sin palabras)

Voz de Matt: -yo no soy uno de ustedes, yo soy un fantasma. Acaso algún humano es un fantasma?

Ebel: -eso es imposible!!!

Voz de Matt: -a excepción de… nahh, no creo q te interese

Ebel: -dime!!!

Voz de Matt: -los mitad fantasma…

Ebel: -q?

Voz de Matt: -Daniel Fenton es… DANNY PHANTOM…

Ebel: -y xq me lo dices!!!???!, en q m ayuda?

Voz de Matt: -Cuando un "hofa" muere, sus poderes pueden ser absorbidos por alguien más… podrías ser tú….

Ebel: -No!!!!!, yo… yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso!!!, prefiero ser un humano común!!

Voz de Matt: -lo sabía!, los sentimientos te dominarían como siempre lo han hecho… lo mejor será abandonarte como tú lo acabas de hacer…

Ebel: -Pero...

Voz de Matt: -cuando entiendas qué es lo mejor para ti, sabrás cómo llamarme. La dulce oscuridad te podría proteger… como a mi, pero… tú te niegas. Bien, si así lo quieres, quédate con tu lucecita y muere junto con la humanidad que te ha dado la espalda y que has querido en vano! Como castigo, la oscuridad te negará cuidado y refugio hasta que aprendas la lección!! Sufrirás tu tormento por mucho tiempo!!

Ebel: -Maaaat!!!, noo!!, no puedes!!!

Voz de Matt: -Yo hago nada, tú eres la que lo pidió… mmm ahí vienen los "seres"… sabes… será mejor que corras…

(se ven sombras con ojos rojos y comienzan a perseguir a Ebel)

25

(Ebel intenta salir corriendo, pero el miedo la confundía demasiado)

(Los seres que la perseguían era hijos de las sombras. Y al conocer el castigo de Ebel, no podían permitirle la paz)

(Ebel gritaba de terror. Entonces Ali la escuchó, encontró el lugar en donde estaba Ebel, pero no podía entrar. Más seres obstruían la entrada)

(Mientras, adentro, lograron atrapar a Ebel, pero ella se negaba a ir con ellos para hacerla prisionera. Al tratar de detenerla, la lastimaban mucho, y varias heridas tenía ya de las que salía mucha sangre)

(Ali logró derrotar a los "guardias". Al ver lo que le pasaba a Ebel, quien estaba cada vez más débil, se asustó, pues esos espectros eran los responsables de muchas muertes sangrientas, ya sea en la Tierra o en la zona fantasma)

(Ali se arriesgó y la salvó, pero pronto fue debilitado)

(Ese día, Danny estaba de visita en la zona fantasma, al escuchar el alboroto, fue de inmediato a ayudar)

(Con un lamento fantasmagórico derrotó a los de la entrada, con rayos se abrió paso hasta donde estaban Ali y Ebel)

(Y con un rayo de congelación, inmovilizó a los atacantes)

(Volando sacó al par de víctimas)

Danny: -Hola… se encuentran bien?

Ali: -Ayúdame a llegar con Reloj!!, rápido!!!

Danny: -de acuerdo, de acuerdo….

(En el camino)

Ali: -ah… perdona la insistencia, es que… ella ha de estar muy grave…

(y le muestra a Ebel cubierta de sangre. Irreconocible)

(Danny se sorprende y evita mirarla)

Ali: -Ah… ya llegamos… muchas gracias compañero fantasma…

Danny: -De nada. Espero se mejore y que estén bien. (comienza a sonar el cel. De Danny) - Lo siento, me… tengo q ir…

(Reloj cura a Ebel y a Ali)

Reloj: -Lo q me sorprende es que hayan podido venir hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo y… con vida..

Ali: -Un fantasma nos ayudó

Reloj: -Ah, si?, cuál de todos?

Ali: -No lo sé…

Reloj: -Mmmm, veamos… ¡es danny!

Ebel: -el hofa?

Reloj: -Sí

Ali: -cómo lo sabes?

Ebel (triste): -Matt me lo dijo…

Ali: -…

Reloj: -mmm, veo q andabas buscando a Danny… bien. Te será más fácil encontrarlo ahora que ya sabes quién es…

Ebel (sin darle mucha importancia): -pues… sí…

(Entonces cierra los ojos y una lágrima cae, y la primera parte de la canción que había escrito comenzó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues estaba en la habitación de Ebel, a brillar y después a re-escribirse "sola")

26

Matt: -JAJAJAJA!! Al fin ha pasado!!, tu felicidad fue realmente fácil de deshacer… pero en fin, ahora… sigue Sam..

Evy: -Ya puedo salir, mi señor?

Matt: -Sólo por poco tiempo… el suficiente como para que te encargues de Sam

(…)

(Pasado de Sam pt1)

Sam: -fuera del área de servicio… ahh, en la zona fantasma de nuevo… jejejeje

(cuelga el teléfono)

Sam: -bueno… sólo espero recuerdes que hoy cumplimos un mes… jejeje… ahh!!!, qué alegría!!!, no te imaginas lo feliz q he sido!!!

(Sam nota una presencia)

Sam: -Danny?, eres tú?, sabes q me asustas cuando entras invisiblemente… jeje, aunq tengo que aceptar que… me gustan tus sorpresas…

Evy: - Hola

Sam: -uuuuuuu, hola…

Evy: - Lamento descepcionarte por no ser a quien esperabas… Pero… ¿qué hay de la venganza?

Sam: ??

Evy: -Aún no soy libre. Falta un cambio.

Sam: -de q hablas?

Evy: -recuerda que no hace mucho vine e… hicimos un trato… cierto? Cúmplelo y yo haré mi parte!

Sam: -P… pero… así soy feliz!

Evy: -¿Y todo el tiempo perdido qué? Además, gracias a mi lo lograste

Sam: -Uh… =(

Evy: -Acaso creíste que eso duraría para siempre?

Sam: -no!

Evy: -Y q te detiene?

Sam: -NADA… tienes razón… ò_ó él, no merece felicidad!!!!!!; JAJAJA gobernaré el reino de las tienieblas y él no tendrá compasión alguna!!!!

Evy: -¡Bien!, en cuanto llegue el momento… cumpliré mi promesa!! Pero me tengo q ir… sólo puedo salir por microscópicos períodos de tiempo… apresúrate!!!

(Evy desaparece)

(…)

(Sam corre por el teléfono)

Sam: -espero q me contestes sta vez…

(marca el número y al fin le contestan)

Sam (x tel): -Danny?

Danny (x tel iwal) -si?

sam: -necesito q vengas.. s... s urgnt...

(cuelga)

danny: o_O?- ok...

(n ksa d sam)

(danny tok la puerta dl cuarto d sam)

(sam le abre)

danny: -No creas q lo olvidé, es más, estaba preparándote otra sopresa… (nota a Sam algo diferente) -q pasa????

sam (preocupada): -ste.... entra...

27

(...)

(se vuelve a abrir la puerta)

(y danny sale cn ls ojs rojos, cmo q cn ganas d llorar)

danny: -creo q... será mjor q m vaya... tngo q pnsar algunas cosas…

sam (reteniendo lágrimas d culpa): -si…

(danny se va y sam c asoma a la vntana para ver a danny)

(danny busk un lugar para transformarse y sale volando)

(Entoncs paulina ve volando al chico fantasma, y comienza a perseguirlo, claro, cn una multitud d fans dtrás)

danny (trist): -q...?

(voltea y ve a sus admiradors)

danny: -jeje... (y vuelve a sonreír mientras desciende para platikar cn ells)

(sam lo ve y c enoja)

sam: -no!!!!!!!, tú no debes ser feliz!!!!!

(En casa de Ebel)

Ebel: -¿Por qué me salvaste?

Ali: -??, x… xq la pregunta?

Ebel: -No sabes lo que pasó, fantasma… no comprenderías

Ali: -Pues… si me dijeras… lo entendería..

Ebel: -La noche se acerca… (se aleja de la ventana), -tengo miedo… (comienza a llorar) -vendrán por mi!!!!!… (Ali se acerca a consolarla…)

Ali: -Nada malo te va a pasar mientras yo esté aquí para cuidarte. Siempre mantén viva alguna ilusión…

Ebel: -Nooo… ellos… me atraparán y… será mi fin… waaa

Ali: -Tranquila… te prometo que…

Ebel: -No!!, no me prometas nada!!, no quiero saber nada de nadie más!!

(Sale corriendo)

(Oscurece en cuanto abre la puerta de su casa)

(Ebel duda)

(Una especie de humo negro comienza a levantarse del suelo y comienzan a tomar forma algunas sombras)

(Ebel grita, cierra la puerta y sube corriendo)

Ebel: -Ahí están!!!

Ali: -Descuida, yo los alejaré de aquí!!

(Baja y sale a pelear contra los recién llegados)

(Ebel se esconde y prende todas las luces)

(Los seres no eran fáciles de vencer. Ali había sido herido y lanzó un grito de dolor, el cual Ebel escuchó)

(Ella también gritó, pero de culpa y entre lágrimas)

Ebel: -No… no quiero ser más problema para ti!, ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya te puse en peligro de morir… no te dejaré!! Yo tengo que desaparecer de la vida… dejar de existir!!!!, no te arriesgues más por mi!!!!

(Ebel volvió a salir)

(Pero el miedo la detuvo justo cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta)

28

Danny (triste y pensando mientras vuela dspués d hacerse dspedido d sus fans): xq…?, xq sam??, nunk dejaré d hacerme sta pregunta… xq??, (suspira) ahora… q voy a hacer???... necesito hablar con alguien… kién m ntendería?... mi único amigo s tucker… pero no le kiero dcir nada… no kiero q c enoje cn sam.. ad+, sto s problema d 2… no d 3…

(Sin darse cuenta, llega a casa)

Danny: -mamá?, papá?... no lo creo… cmo ls xplico???... mmm jazz?... creo q no tngo otra opción… u_u… pero n q stoy pensando!, ya d x si cree q m stoy volviendo loco!, ste problemita lo confirmaría XS… xq???, xq tuvist q ser tan cruel???, xq no m quisiste dcir el xq??? :( será mjor q resuelva sto..

(Y va a volar cerca d la casa d sam en lo q se decidía a preguntarle)

(Cuando Sam lo vio)

Sam: -A poco t afectó tanto?, JAJAJA, no aguantas nada!, pobrecito… stás trist?, JA! NO ME IMPORTAN TUS SENTIMIENTOS!!!, lo único q importa ahora sq cambie la maldita canción esa y ya!!!!!!! GRRR!!!, MALDITA CANCIÓN INÚTIL!!! (saca una navajita dispuesta a cortar en pedacitos la canción)

(Pero Danny ve a Sam con la navaja, la hoja y gritando como loca… entonces se asusta y entra a detener lo q sea q stuviera a punto d hacer. Igual y pensaba hacerle algo a Danny… uuuuyyyy)

Danny: -Saaaaam!!!

(Y entra por la ventana)

Sam: -Tú q haces aquí!!!!!!!!!

Danny: -Venía a preguntarte el xq tú…

Sam (de espaldas): -cáyate!!!!!!!, no quiero hablar d eso!!, tuve mis razones!!!!!! (voltea a ver a danny, con la navaja en una mano y la hoja en la otra)

Danny (asustado): -t…tranquila….

Sam: -GRRR!!!, si quieres seguir con vida… ALÉJATE DE MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny (retrocediendo): -Saaaamm… tranquilízate un poco… waa… nunca t había visto así… =S

Sam: -No pensaba hacerte daño… pero ya q stás aquí… JAJA

(Sam se acerca y Danny retrocede más)

Danny: -No… t… tú n… no lo harías… vdd?

Sam (con una sonrisa malvada): -Nada me detiene

(y se acerca más. Danny no puede retroceder más x la pared. No pensó en hacerse intangible y salir de ahí)

(Danny se cubrió con las manos mientras Sam levantó la mano y deslizó la navaja sobre el brazo de Danny al tiempo q la hoja se caía)

Danny: -ayyy!!!, eso dolió!! (Danny cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero los abrió y con odio vio a Sam; luego-luego Danny se dio cuenta dq… no era tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña la herida…)

(Entonces se destransformó y salió corriendo hacia su casa para curarse)

(Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio las gotas de sangre sobre el piso y la canción)

Sam: -q hice?, gulp… =S

(se agacha y levanta la hoja, luego trata de quitarle las manchitas, pero ésta comienza a brillar, se levanta, flota, cae en donde estaba y con la misma sangre q había se re-escribe)

(Sam grita por la impresión y el terror q aquello le causaba)

(Entonces escuchó una melodía hipnotizadora. Cuando la canción terminó de re-escribirse, la canción empezó a cantarse. Así Sam escuchó el cambio)

29

(Con Ebel)

Ebel: -Tengo miedo… pero… tengo q evitar otra muerte x mi causa… =S ALIII!!!!

(retoma su carrera hacia Ali, atraviesa a los recién aparecidos, y juntos crean un campo de energía q los protege mientras Ali recobraba fuerzas y los hacía invisibles e intagibles para salir volando de ahí)

(Ebel abraza a Ali, mientras él va disparando rayos para vencer a los oponentes)

(Después de algunos minutos de pelea, los seres se dieron por vencidos, y se fueron)

Ebel: -gracias, gracias, graciaaaaas!!!!

Ali: -Heyyy, tranquila. Además, aunq salimos vivos d sta, no debes d arriesgarte así d nuevo, ehh… mmm ven, creo q es un buen momento para q te enteres sobre tus poderes y entrenes…

Ebel: -NO!!!!

Ali: -Pero…

Ebel: -Ya te dije q noo!!!!

Ali: -Uhhh, pero… xq no??

Ebel: -Sólo dije q no!!! ='(

(Se fue corriendo a su habitación, xq ella sabía q sus poderes eran d luz y oscuridad, pero q ambos reinos la consideraban una enemiga, una amenaza fácil d eliminar… lo q ella no quería era q Ali tratara de salvarla… otra vez…)

(Con Danny)

(Él iba quejándose en el camino de regreso a casa y mientras se curaba)

Danny: -No puedo creer q t haya querido tanto x este tiempo!!!, d vdd q s increíble!!, ayyy Sam!!, pero en q rayos staba pnsando!!, o n q stábas pensando tú!!!, acaso t volviste loca o q!!!!, primero m rompes el corazón y ahora esto!!!, genial! ¬¬ lo q m faltaba… ahí vienes… ya no quiero verte… por lo menos no por hoy… uyyy spero no hayas escuchado eso… q si no m va peor… mjor me hago invisible!!!, grrr!!!! Detesto haber desperdiciado un mes d mi vida cntigo!!!

Sam: -Danny!!!, oh pero q rayos!, c hizo invisible… mmm parece q huye d mi… ay… todavía traigo cargando esto??, =S q mieeedo… parece q tu sangre me persigue… waa… necesito q m ayudes… pero si nisiquiera quieres verme… y.. bueno, ps… hoy no t he dado razones para no… pero… hey!, yo sintiendo compasión x él??, eso si q no puede ser!!, yo prometí venganza!!, no es hora de arrepentirse!!!, eso nunk!!!, ahhh ya veremos mañana… aunq creo q… ahora deseas nunk haberme conocido, vdd?, JA!, si tan sólo supiéramos lo q t spera…

30

(Ebel se había ocultado dbajo d su cama para llorar)

Ebel (en voz baja): -Matt… q hago??, sto q stá pasando m tiene muy confundida… cada vez t xtraño y necesito aún más q cuando eras humano… no m djs!!! ='(… pero… xq pusist al reino d la oscuridad en mi contra?, xq hiciste q esos recuerdos m lastimaran tanto?!? =(, c bn q tú eres el culpable d q sto sté pasando…

Voz de Matt: -Estás equivocada… yo nunk t he abandonado ni mucho menos… Además, yo no puse a nadie en tu contra… tú sóla lo hiciste…

Ebel: -No!!!, no!!!

Voz de Matt: -Debes decidir de qué lado vas a estar… si traicionas a la oscuridad, puede que la luz te reciba y viceversa… pero no creas que no habrá venganza… decide!!!

Ebel: -Pero… dónd stas?

Voz de Matt: -Eso es algo que yo no te puedo decir

Ebel: -xq no?

Voz de Matt: -No lo entenderías… a menos… mmm

Ebel: -q!!!

Voz de Matt: -A menos que vengas conmigo…

Ebel: -huh?, hablas d…?

Voz de Matt (feliz): -Sí…

(Ebel se queda sin saber qué decir… pues ir con Matt significaba darse por vencida, dejarse consumir por sus temores, pero también hacer lo q + quería e ir cn quien + quería…)

31

(A la entrada, en la escuela)

(Danny y Sam no llegaron juntos como acostumbraban. Pero cuando Tucker los vio sin dirigirse la palabra ni mirarse, sabía q algo malo pasaba)

Tucker: -Ehmm…. Chicos?, stán bn?

Danny: -¡No!, ¿¡esto te hace pensar que sí!? (le enseña lo que Sam le hizo)

Tucker: o_o -uuuy… ¿y eso xq o x quién??

Sam: -No lo hizo él, fui yo!, y no fue x absolutamente nadie!!!

Danny: -¿A poco comienzo a importarte?

Sam: -¡NO!, pero sólo quería aclarar que tú no serías capaz de hacerte eso, y MENOS por otra persona… ja-ja

Danny: -Grrr!!!

Tucker: -Heyyy, tranquilos… Tan sólo díganme: ¿cuánto tiempo durará esta estúpida pelea?

Sam y Danny: -¡¿¡Qué te importa!?!, Y tú no repitas lo mismo que yo!!!!, grr!!!!!

(Se dan la espalda)

Tucker: -Ambos me dan miedo cuando se enojan… será mejor que me vaya… cuando se calmen, ahí me avisan… o… por lo menos díganme si tan vacunados contra la rabia… no vaya a ser que me muerdan… jajaja

Sam y Danny: ¬- ¬

Tucker: -qué carácter… =S, me voy…

(Hacia el salón)

Danny: -tengo que aceptar… que si fue gracioso… jeje

Sam: -¡no me hables!

Paulina: -¡oye!, eso sólo lo digo yo!, ok?

Sam: ¬.¬

Danny: -Como no quieres que te hable, no tengo razón para defenderte… por cierto, ¿te conozco?

Sam: -Creo que no he tenido el disgusto, perdedor. ¡Aléjate!

Danny: -Oye… yo sólo bromeaba…

Sam: -Pero yo no ò.ó

Lancer: -Guarden silencio par de tórtolos. Vamos a empezar la clase…

Sam: -¡NO SOMOS TÓRTOLOS!!!!!!

Danny: -Calma…

Sam: -Te dije que no me hablaras!

Danny: o o

32

(Con Ebel)

Voz de Matt: -Y bien??, q dices??

(Pero en ese momento llega Ali, quien oportunamente toca la puerta)

Voz de Matt: -Creo que la respuesta es "sí", pero de todas maneras, debes de "ya sabes qué" para llegar hacia acá… Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, pero te recuerdo que no tienes mucho tiempo… y si no lo cumples, yo iré por ti…

(Entra Ali, la voz de Matt desaparece y Ebel no deja de llorar)

Ali (comprensivo): -q tienes??

Ebel (en voz baja): -Nada… sólo déjame sola y… cierra la puerta. No entres hasta mañana temprano…

Ali (algo confundido, pero destinado a obedecer): -bueno…

(…)

Ebel (pensando): si lo hago… llego con matt… y si no, él viene a mi… de todas formas algún día tenía pensado cumplirlo… Está bien… lo haré!

(se seca las lágrimas, pero continúa llorando y comienza a llover con truenos)

(Se levanta y abre un cajón, ve un objeto iluminado por un relámpago, mira hacia la ventana, devuelve la mirada al interior del cajón, sonríe malvadamente, toma el pequeño objeto, lo levanta y lo contempla. Su sonrisa se borra, baja la mirada, luego las manos, se concentra, cierra los ojos…)

(…finalmente tira el pequeño objeto y se queda despierta el resto de la noche, tratando de dejar de pensar en el dolor que sentía y esperando el amanecer)

(…)

(Ali entró, y al verla tan triste y callada, adivinó lo que hizo la noche anterior. No dijo nada, solo flotó hacia ella y la abrazó)

Ali (pensando): no debí hacerte caso… no debí…

33

(Después de entender que era mejor ser "amigos" en lugar de aterrar al pobre de Tucker, Danny y Sam deciden continuar con sus vidas, imaginando que "nada pasó…")

(…)

(Poco después, los maestros anunciaron que iban a haber 2 paseos: uno de puras chicas, y otro de chicos, más que nada fue porque no les alcanzaban los camiones =P; y por eso, durante 2 días seguidos no iban a haber clases…)

(El motivo del paseo fue para despedirse de la mejor estudiante de Casper High y quizás también de Amity Park, ya que se iba a estudiar al extranjero por un tiempo)

(…)

(Mientras tanto, a Ali se le ocurrió una idea para alegrar a Ebel: ¡Danny!)

(Fueron con Reloj; mientras Ebel conocía la vida de Danny, Reloj y Ali se fueron para platicar sobre Evy, el posible responsable de la "muerte" de Matt.)

(Mientras estudiaban el pasado, notaron que Matt y Evy se conocían desde antes:

-Matt logró comunicarse con varios fantasmas, sin importar de qué época. El punto era que fuesen malvados. [Todo eso, por el odio que sentía contra Danny Phantom]

-Entre esos fantasmas, estaba Dan Phantom. Entonces logró hacer miserable el "futuro" de la humanidad. Sólo que, como Danny del presente lo derrotó, tuvo que idear otra cosa

-Encontró a Evy, [quien era el] hermano de Ali, [y Ali era] amigo y aliado de Reloj, [y Reloj, a su vez, era] un responsable más del fracaso de su plan de usar a Dan Phantom para acabar con DP y la humanidad

-Matt intentó hacer un portal para seguir más de cerca su gran plan, pero no pensaba hacer el clásico portal fantasma, sino que uno que, combinado con sus habilidades de abrir ventanas temporales hacia otras dimensiones, mundos, lugares y épocas, lo llevara a donde quisiera: desde el inicio de todo hasta su final, o desde la luz hasta la oscuridad, las cuales pensaba gobernar algún día

-Matt, junto con Evy, descubrió que Ebel también tenía ciertos poderes de luz y oscuridad, pero, si entrenaba, sería capaz de frustrar sus planes, pero si no, les sería de gran ayuda

-Evy podía controlar a la gente por medio de sus sentimientos, pero para ello, necesitaba que fuesen víctimas realmente inocentes. Y Ebel cumplía con todas las características. Además, iba a ser como venganza por frustrar el plan del portal

-Llegaron a la conclusión de que Matt debía morir "asesinado por Ebel" para que, a la ultima hora, descubriera sus poderes, le aterraran y obdeciera a Matt y Evy a cambio de quitárselos

-Sólo que para eso necesitaban a alguien más, alguien cercano a DP: Sam

-Comenzaron con el plan. Y si Ebel se negaba a dar sus poderes a Sam, ella sería como la siguiente reina de las tinieblas, para que, a su muerte, Sam le siguiera… )

(Reloj y Ali querían decirle todo a Ebel, pero cuando iban a ella, la notaron realmente enfurecida, pues había visto cómo Sam le había destrozado el corazón a Danny)

Ebel: -Cómo se atreve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grr!!!, nos desharemos de Saaaaaaaaaaammmmm!!!!! A matar se ha dicho!

34

Ali: -tranquila…

Ebel: -cómo quieres q me tranquilice!!!!!!!!!!!!, no me digas q no sabs lo q esa… bruja!, le hizo a danny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reloj: -Él no. Pero yo sí. Entiendo que te enojes, pero las cosas pasan. Y…

Ali (interrumpiendo): -con el tiempo conocerás la razón!

Reloj y Ebel: -eh?

Ali (entre dientes): -sí Reloj… xq… si le decimos, vendrá… x… ---

Reloj (entendiendo): -aaahhh… s… siii… ehmm… mejor váyanse y a ver qué se te ocurre…

Ebel: ¬¬ d todas maneras ya me quería ir… vámos Ali, sácame d… ste mundo… o.O

Ali: -ehmm… se llama "zona fantasma"

Ebel: -cómo sea!, el punto sq si sigo aquí… SAM… SUFRIRÁ… MUCHO…

Ali: -meeeejor nos vamos! =S

(…)

(De regreso)

Ebel: -quiero venganzaaaa!!!!

Ali: -Este… creo que sería mejor que te calmaras y no la asesinaras…

Ebel: -asesinar?, ¡que gran idea!

Ali: -no!!!!, olvida lo q t dijeeeeeee!!!!

(A Ebel le brillan los ojos. Eso asusta a Ali)

Ebel: -mmm… creo q dntro d poco es su paseo… cierto?

Ali: -s… sí… =S xq la pregunta?

Ebel (tramando algo): -ahh, por nada, por nada… JAJA

(Extiende la mano señalando a Ali, mueve los dedos, su mano obtiene un brillo grisáceo y Ali es sacado por "una fuerza misteriosa")

(Ali intenta entrar, aunque no lo logra)

(PERO…)

(Se aparece Matt, aprovechando que Ali no estaba)

Matt: -Hola…

Ebel: -Matt!!!!, volviste!!!... volviste!?! :o :s

Matt: -q bien… recuerdas las condiciones… y… ahmm…

Ebel: -…no… no lo c… sq… ad+ ste… quiero una venganza contra sam… y…

Matt ¬_ ¬ : -y q?

Ebel: -no quiero ir todavía… u_u

Matt: -en realidad… NUNCA pregunté… El tiempo se te acaba… JAJAJAJA

(Y se desaparece)

Ebel ó_ò : -y ahora q???... q rayos pienso hacer!!!!

(…)

Ebel: -ALI!!!!!!!!!!, dónde iban a ir a pasear??

Ali: -A un parque muy divertido, según la hermana de Danny… ¿me dejas pasar?

Ebel: -Ahhh, está bien… ¬¬ llorón!

(Entonces Ali logra entrar… como cualquier humano ¬¬')

Ali: ò_ó '_' =( =l -¿por qué tanta pregunta?

Ebel: -Mmm, iremos a cuidar a Danny… *y también a pedirle ayuda… :s*

Ali: -ah… o_o . *presiento q no va a ser nada+ eso… xs*

(…)

(El día del paseo de los chicos, Ebel y Ali perdieron casi todo el día en encontrar al grupo de Danny. Así que los vieron de lejos justo antes de regresar a la escuela… Danny se dio cuenta de que un par de sombras lo estaban vigilando desde antes de eso, pero no había dicho nada. Y ese día, pensó que era mera coincidencia… o algo parecido… sólo para no entrar en pánico…)

(Ebel sabía que, lógicamente iban a regresar a la escuela. Entonces le pidió a Ali que la llevara volando hasta allá. Ebel vio a Matt, como que esperándola, entonces se metió corriendo al edificio sin Ali… graaaaan error…)

(…En especial cuando Danny liberó a unos fantasmas para salir temprano de la escuela… porque Matt aprovechó la confusión y el pánico de los demás para entrar y burlar a Ali)

(Encontró a Ebel, y con ayuda de Evy lograron hacerla cantar su parte de la canción [manipulándola y dejándola semiconsciente], el cambio [en la letra, obviamente] fue cortesía del vacío que sentía al haber perdido a su mejor amigo y reconocer que él ya no era como ella creía…)

(El grito de dolor se debió a que, si de todas maneras iba a ir con Matt tarde o temprano, qué mejor q temprano!, y pues… hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero Ali, al oírla gritar, entró volando a toda velocidad a ver qué pasaba, entonces Matt y Evy se fueron.)

(Como todos se fueron con un gran susto, entre ellos Danny, Ebel quiso esperarlo, hablar con él y… lograr que la ayudara contra Matt…)

(Pero debido a que había salido muy tarde de la casa de Tucker, ya estaba lloviendo y hacía mucho frío, ese asunto tuvo que esperar, y ni siquiera se presentó, más que nada por… "el pequeño incidente" de después de la canción… T.T)

***Y ps… ya conocen el resto de esa noche… [caps 4 y 5]***

35

(Lo que pasó cuando Ebel fue a platicar con Danny [cap 6] fue que ella, primero que nada le presentó a Ali. Danny y él ya se habían visto en la zona fantasma [cap 25], pero no se habían presentado bien, a pesar de que Ali ya sabía de Danny Phantom y un poco de Danny Fenton.)

(Ebel también le contó un poco sobre la muerte de Matt. Le platicaron sobre sus poderes, obviamente Ali intentó convencer a Ebel de entrenar, pero ni con ayuda de Danny lo lograron.)

(Sintieron que se les hacía tarde, entonces Ebel fue a dejar a Danny con Tucker… y Sam ¬¬, weno ps después del ataque de celos de Sam por la tardanza, Danny le pidió a Ebel que le contara más sobre la forma fantasma de Matt y más detalles de su muerte… [de manera indirecta] pero Sam casi casi se lo llevaba arrastrando, así que lo dejaron para otra ocasión… la cual se presentó hasta cuando los pasados se comenzaron a ver por los poderes de Ebel)

****Fin de los pasados y del songfic doble xD****

36

(Después de que acabaron todos los recuerdos, Ebel comenzó a sentirse débil como la última vez)

(Poco a poco dejó desvanecerse la burbuja de luz)

(Entonces todos terminaron tirados en el suelo del jardín lúgubre)

Ebel: -Te odio Matt… y mucho más d lo q t imaginas!!!

Matt: -Segura?, porque… tu mirada dice otra cosa… JAJAJA

Ebel: -Ah si?, pues mejor observa esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Extiende sus brazos y de las palmas de sus manos salen un par de rayos blancos, disparándole con buena puntería a Matt)

(Él se pega contra un gran árbol)

Matt: -uh!… nunca quise hacer esto, pero tú me obligaste… OSCURIDAD!!!!!!!!

(del piso salen más hijos de la noche)

Matt: -He ahí a la traidora!, la exiliada de nuestro reino!

(Los seres fijan sus ojos rojos sobre Ebel y ella se asusta)

Matt: -Te daría una oportunidad para correr, pero… yo no soy así… y lo sabes bien!!

Ebel: -No es verdad!, ¡no sé quién eres!, ¡y no te conozco siquiera!, ¡maldito mentiroso y traicionero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: -JAJAJA, "gracias, querida Ebel" ahora… ATAQUEEEN!!!

(Los hijos de la noche preparan ataques mortales contra Ebel, pero Danny comienza a defenderla sin miedo alguno)

Ebel: -Pero… ¿cómo?... t… tú no debes morir aquí… mucho menos así… y… yo tengo poderes… ¡y te ayudaréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

(Entonces Ebel se concentra y logra volar con cola de fantasma, prepara un par de rayos de ectoplasma luminoso, las lanza contra las criaturas y Danny crea una gran bola de ectoplasma. Ambos poderes combinados crean una enorme explosión que acaba con los seres. Ebel y Danny chocan las manos muy contentos por… su primera victoria… pero… no debió ser tan fácil… ¿qué hay de Matt, Evy y Sam?...)

37

Matt y Evy: -JAJAJAJA, ¿creyeron que les iba a ser fácil derrotarnos?

(Evy levanta las manos como si moviera un títere, entonces Ebel se queda como que en trance y sin moverse, apenas consciente)

(Danny se enoja, entonces se prepara para atacar con todo su poder a Evy y a Matt, pero entonces Matt aparece a Sam [en el mismo estado que Ebel] y Danny trata de detener su ataque, pero es demasiado tarde, porque lo recibe Sam sin querer mientras Matt y Evy reaparecían en otra parte)

(Sam, al momento de recibir el ataque de Danny recupera la consciencia y sólo logra gritar antes de desvanecerse)

(Danny mira sus manos temblando, arrepentido, llorando y a la vez riéndose)

Danny: -E… t… d… a… h… l… h… jaja, se… se fue… jaja… je… p… y… l… la asesiné… h…. h… p… y… ¿la asesiné?... h… n…. jaja… w… waaa…

(Ebel quiso tranquilizar a Danny, pero no se podía ni mover, mucho menos podía hablar)

(Matt sintó las intenciones de Ebel, así que comenzó a burlarse de la desesperación de Danny…)

Ebel (al fin podiendo hablar, con los ojos brillándole mientras veía a Matt con la mirada perdida. Hipnotizada, por supuesto): -Matt… me rindo

(Danny se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, igual sintió sus sentimientos lastimados, porque perdió, en unos minutos, a sus 2 amigas: Ebel y Sam)

Danny (desconcertado): -¡No!!!!!!

(Entonces Danny tomó fuerzas y comenzó a atacar violentamente a Evy y a Matt al mismo tiempo, ¡tenía que recuperar a sus amigas!)

38

Matt: -¿y por qué te esfuerzas en protegerla?, niño!!

(Ebel volvía a estar inmóvil, seguía hipnotizada, con la mirada perdida y más incosciente que nada. No veía que Matt y Danny no dejaban de pelear)

(La lucha duró mucho tiempo. Ambos tenían aproximadamente el mismo poder. Pero Matt trataba de convencer a Danny de que se rindiera, que dejara en paz a Ebel, incluso le ofreció dejar libre a Sam y dejarlo derrotar a Evy. Todo contal de dejar a Ebel…)

Danny (gritándole a Matt): -¡JAMÁS!!!, ¡NO TRAICIONARÉ A UNA AMIGA POR CONFIAR EN TUS MENTIRAS!!!

(Matt se molestaba. Danny no era tonto, no era lo que él en un principio pensaba)

(Fue un error, más no una tontería, aceptar ayudar a Ebel: la iniciada del desastre. Ella estaba destinada a la destrucción. Matt lo sabía, lo quería, lo aceptaba, y haría lo posible por cumplir ese destino!!!)

(Definitivamente era una obsesión)

(Danny se harta de esa pelea, así que levanta el vuelo y ataca con su lamento fantasmagórico…)

(…He ahí… otro gran error…: Se debilitó Danny, pero a Matt ni siquiera le afectó en lo absoluto)

39

(Pero después de que Matt vio que no podría contra Danny, decidió acabar con la fuente del problema: Ebel)

(Así q de pronto se hizo invisible, se acercó hacia donde estaba Ebel y la alejó de Danny)

(Se hizo visible, acercó su mano brillante por el poder q staba guardando y aprentaba con fuerza a Ebel, evitándole escapar, pero devolviéndole de golpe toda la consciencia)

(Ella no podía hablar, apenas y lograba dar algunos quejiditos de dolor en sus intentos de respirar)

Danny: -Suéltala!!!!

Matt: -La quieres con vida?

Ebel: -su…el..ta..me…

Matt: -xq?, acaso no era ste tu sueño?, acaso no sperabas con ansias ste día?

Danny: -no lo escuches!!

Matt: -silencio!

Ebel: -ya no seré… part… d… t…us… pl.. ans… cof, cof

Matt: -JAJAJA, pero si ya lo eres! JAJAJA. Ahora ya no necesito q stés viva!, entonces… será un placer borrar tu maldita vida al igual q la del mitad fantasma!!!!

Ebel: -hnnn

(Matt aumenta la fuerza cn la q sostnía a Ebel y ella comienza a toser cada vez más. Ya no podía hablar. El respirar le era realmente difícil)

Matt: -EVY!

(Aparece Evy cn una spada y se la entrega a Matt. Después desaparece)

(Matt acerca la spada hacia el cuello d Ebel)

Matt: -t repito… la kieres cn vida?

Danny: -sí!!!!!, déjala ir!!!!!

Matt: -ah-ha-ahhh… primero… necesito q m ds a cambio…

(Aparece sam corriendo. Arrepentida y tratando d liberar a Ebel)

(Pero Matt se da la vuelta y la detiene)

(Sam, hábilmente le arrebata la espada y se decide a usarla)

(pero Matt se hace invisible. Sam duda)

Danny: -aún sigue ahí!!!, saaaam!!!, házlo!!!

(Sam intenta hacerle caso a danny, corre con toda la intención d matar a un fantasma y liberar a la fan [obsesionada] de Danny)

(Sam sonríe cuando siente q la spada se clavó en algo y q sangre comenzaba a caer. Suelta la spada)

(Pero para sorpresa d todos, Matt vuelve a hacerse visible y suelta a Ebel)

(Ebel se qda tirada en el piso desangrándose)

(Sam se asusta por su error y retrocede)

Voz de Evy: -Bien hecho Samantha… todo d acuerdo a cmo qdamos, vdd?

Danny: -q!!!!!!!, confié en ti!!!!!!!!, crei q… crei q..!! sam!!! Cmo pudiste!!!!!!

Sam: -noo!!!, danny!!!, yo nunk stuve d acuerdo en sto… yo..

Danny: -lo sabías!!, y xq no m dijsit nada!!!

Sam: -noo!!, yo nunk kise hacer sto!!, ni sikiera fue mi intención!!, danny!!, dbs creerme!!!

Danny: -No sam. Nunk +… d vdd no puedo…

Sam: -danny!!!, noooo!!!, danny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xfavor!!!

(Danny se niega a scucharla mientras q ella se desvancía)

40

(Matt se acerca a Ebel)

Matt: -nunk t pueds alejar d dond vienes… la oscuridad pronto t absorberá dntro d su reino d tinieblas y dolor… la luz será la q t castigará x la traición q has cometido!! JAJAJA AHORA TÚ AHOGATE DENTRO D TU DESTINO MIENTRAS AL FIN MUERES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

(Ebel comienza a llorar mientras c le iba hasta el último suspiro d vida…)

(Danny se enojó realmente mucho, entonces voló con fuerza hacia Matt, a quien comenzó a golpear. Matt se sorprendió, ¿de dónde recobró la fuerza!!???. Entonces quiso distraerlo para ganarle)

Matt: -xq taaaan concentrado en acabar conmigo??

Danny: -VENGANZAAA!!!

Matt: -venganza?, tú?, jajajaja, no me hagas reir!

Danny: -grrr!!!, te mandaré a… a…

Matt: -a dónde?, soy-un-fantasma-idiota…

Danny: -eso ya lo sé… jaja

Matt: -uh? (entiende el punto), grrr…

Danny (confiado): -¿qué te sucede?, ¿ya no soportas la realidad?, jaja. ¡Ahora yo soy quien se ríe!, ¿qué tal eso y tu plan?, ¡Ebel habrá muerto!, ¡pero no permitiré que utilices a Sam!!!!

(Matt se enoja, entonces decide golpear a Danny, pero éste esquiva sus golpes con facilidad, recordando las lecciones que le dio Sam en una práctica de educación física)

Matt: -AAARGGGHH!!!, YAAAA!!!, QUÉDATE QUIETOOO!!!!

(Danny se ríe, y un golpe casi le atina)

Danny: -¡Uy!, stuvo cerk! xP, ò)ó, bien… es mi turnoooo!!!!! (reune energía fantasma, junta sus manos, y le dispara a Matt. Éste grita mientras se deshace)

(Danny ve un termo Fenton, lo recoje, y nota que es en el que estaban los restos del pobre de Ali)

Danny: -Perdón, amigo u.u

(Entonces lo vacía y mete a Matt. En cuanto lo cierra, siente cómo alguien lo intentaba ahorcar desde atrás. Danny hacía lo posible por soltarse, sabía que era nada más y nada menos que el maldito de Evy)

(Danny toma aire, y recuerda… ¡que es un fantasma!, así que se hace intagible y se safa de Evy, lo mira a los ojos con odio, se concentra...)

Danny (disparándole a Evy todo lo que tiene de energía): -esto es x saaaaaaaam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Evy no lo vio venir, así q c qdó paralizado, hasta q el ataq lo redujo a una mancha d ectoplasma...)

(Danny aterrizó, jadeando por el esfuerzo, miró a su alrededor y no vio más q dstrucción)

(D pronto, su vista c posó n la sangre cn cadáver d ebel y ls ojos c le llenaron d lágrimas)

(Cayó sobre sus rodillas y, frustrado, golpeó el suelo)

(su cara staba a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando sintió q alguien lo abrazaba)

Danny (abriendo los ojos): -oh! (levanta la cara y ve al fantasma d Ebel saludándolo, llorando de alegría)

(Danny le sonríe y pone sus manos sobre las d sam, c da la vuelta, la toma d ls hombrs y la ve a ls ojos)

Sam (llorando): -no era mi intención, perdón

(Danny le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza)

Danny: -es bueno tenerte de vuelta, a ti, a mi sam

(sam sollozó con + fuerza y lo abrazó + fuert)

(Ebel sonrió y miró hacia arriba)

(Danny y sam c soltaron y c prguntaron cmo pudo ser posible)

(Ebel les explicó q, al matar a matt, ebel fue liberada, y al matar a evy, sam volvió a ser sam)

(Les dio las gracias, ls devolvió a amity park, y ella c fue a la zona fantasma, cn ls restos d evy, matt y ali, para q reloj mandara revivir a ste último y encerrara a ls otros 2)

(Danny y sam xplicaron brevement su ausencia, y retomaron sus vidas, ahora + felices q nunk, valorando muxo su amistad...)

(Mientras que Ebel se convirtió en un fantasma como Ali... una especie de phángel guardián ^.^)

*~· Fin ·~*


End file.
